The Bachelor Kaiba Style
by Padewan CarrCarr
Summary: Mokuba was lucky they were related by blood, considering Kaiba was already plotting revenge. Bound by his word Kaiba had painstakingly become The Bachelor. He would make the next few months bearable, and unknowingly Anzu was about to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Mokuba was lucky they were related by blood, considering Kaiba was already plotting revenge. Bound by his word Kaiba had painstakingly become The Bachelor. He would make the next few months bearable, and unknowingly Anzu was about to help.

**Disclaimer: **If they were really mine I would go crazy with power. Mwahahahahaha...

**A/N: **Gag reflex inducing reality shows such as the Bachelor/Bachelorette are not my style. Manipulating Kaiba and Anzu into my version of the show is my style and a wonderful pleasure. In order to write this story I forced myself through an entire season of the Bachelorette and part of the Bachelor to learn the basics of the show and gather ideas. What I came away with was the knowledge that when people are desperate they are crazy. Makes my job so much easier.

**A/N2:** Upon reading you will quickly find I've taken liberties and changed key aspects of the show to better suit my story. I'm a sucker for romance, but anything that falls under the category of cheesy, sappy, or so sweet my teeth hurt, does not work for me. I hope everyone enjoys how I have taken the reality show and put a Japanese-Kaiba-ish spin on it.

_Italics = English_

Regular = Japanese

**The Bachelor Kaiba Style**

**Week One**

The current count was, eight for women who had begun to cry; three had fainted dead away, all coincidentally right into his arms; one woman got a horrible case of the hiccups; and there were still two more potential women to meet.

Some how Mokuba had decided it would be a great idea to have Kaiba's consequence for losing their bet, which would go unmentioned, to become The Bachelor. And wouldn't he know it, his PR rep thought the idea pure genius. Being a single father of a three year old daughter Yasmin, and his last relationship ending days after the adoption, Mokuba would stand on the sidelines no longer. He was downright insistent that Yasmin needs a female figure in her life who was not hired help.

The matchmaking skills of his little brother notwithstanding, a harem of twenty-five women was a little on the desperate side.

"It will be loads of fun, Nii-sama! Just you see."

Fun? The show should be renamed 'fangirls gone wild.'

For the sake of his brother Kaiba had agreed. Yes he would be The Bachelor. Yes he would at least be civil to the women and not make them cry. What could he say? He had tried. Yes he would give the show and women a chance, or as much of a chance as decency allowed. And yes he would take the time off from Kaiba Corp. to relax. Maybe even get a few full nights of sleep. But no where in their agreement or the producers contract had Kaiba told Mokuba he would be leaving with a girlfriend. His plan was to make it through the weeks of the show with his sanity intact and as few death threats and stalkers as possible. Most importantly He did not want Yasmin to become attached to someone that would not be remaining in their lives; she was his number one priority.

Kaiba appreciated beautiful women, and the twenty-three he had already met were each stunning in their own right, but he never enjoyed when women threw themselves at him in hopes to bed, wed and spend his fortune. His mind was made up before signing the papers to let every woman go.

Number twenty-four approached and he waited to see her shock turn to elated joy, tears, a panic attack, or all three. She had spiky short black hair that shimmered with tiny sparkles. A pair of rectangular framed glasses sat on her face. Her greeting squashed any thoughts Kaiba had that she was unaware of who he was.

"Hello, Kaiba-san," she addressed him, "My name is Aya."

"Nice to meet you," he replied. No smile, but no scowl either, and no offer of conversation.

They bowed to each other before she entered the mansion.

One more to meet and then Kaiba would be swarmed by the women inside. Twenty-five intoxicated desperate women would not be 'loads of fun,' migraine inducing, yes. His PR had already warned him away from loosing himself in alcohol.

"The Bachelor can do great things for Kaiba Corp. and your image, Kaiba-san," she had told him, "But it has the same ability to destroy it. Above all things, be responsible."

Kaiba was twenty-four years old. He had shown responsibility by raising his little brother, running a million dollar corporation, and graduating high school all before he was of 'legal' age. A badly designed reality show would not change his life.

Potential girlfriend number twenty-five approached. Her shoulder length brown hair was kept out of her face with a thin white hair band that matched her dress. The dress accented her curves without overly flaunting them like some of the women, and she walked in her heals like she had been born in them.

Of everything he observed, Kaiba still felt that he was a puzzle piece short. Their blue eyes locked. Ah. He smirked. Mazaki Anzu. If the entertainment did not come to him he would have no problems entertaining himself.

After graduating high school Kaiba had not kept up with Yugi and his friends. Everything he did know was passed on to him by Mokuba. As he recalled Mazaki had made a name for herself as a professional dancer. Moving in different circles, though, their paths had never crossed.

He noticed the moment Mazaki recognized him. All colour drained from her face and the innocent smile was lost. Disappointment, maybe sadness flashed in her eyes.

"Kaiba-kun, it's nice to meet you."

So she was going to play it that way, was she?

"It's been a long time, Mazaki-san."

She opened her mouth to speak, eyes wide, paused and changed her mind. "See you inside." Mazaki said, before hurrying away.

Oh how he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Miya and Maiya, 26 yrs old, Emergency Room Nurses

"The Kaiba Seto!" the twins swooned at the same time. They held matching wooden fans, of yellow and orange, and narrowly avoiding hitting each other with them in their celebration.

"This is like destiny-"

"Our fate-"

"Our lives will be-"

"Complete!"

They sighed, giving a perfect example of overly dramatic fainting.

* * *

Upon entering the mansion Anzu was met with multiple octaves of earache inducing squealing, champagne flutes were spread among the women and one of the few women not raising hell was sobbing uncontrollably into a pillow. If she did not know Kaiba better, Anzu would almost feel sorry for the man.

Grabbing a champagne flute of her own, Anzu approached the quietest woman in the room, joining her on the love seat.

"Quite a surprise isn't it?" she asked the blonde woman, "I'm Anzu."

"My name is Virginia. They are excited," the woman spoke in broken Japanese, gesturing to the others.

"You're a foreigner."

Virginia tilted her head with a look of concentration at what Anzu said. "I'm British."

_"I've always wanted to visit London,"_ Anzu replied, easily switching to English. She laughed when Virginia started coughing on her champagne. _"I studied for four years in the United States. It has its benefits."_

She gave Anzu an open smile. _"Maybe you can help me. What is so shocking and this crazy level of celebration about Mr. Kaiba?"_

Well was that just opening a can of worms? Anzu could write an emotional memoir on all of her experiences with Kaiba. No friendship with standing, some things were a little too personal to reveal about him to the world. And she wasn't inclined to be sued.

_"Kaiba is like a gold diggers wet dream,"_ Anzu went with, _"He is CEO of the largest gaming company in Japan, a genius, and in case you missed it devilishly handsome. I didn't know the man could get even more handsome. Unfortunately his arrogance is overwhelming."_

Virginia took a sip of her champagne. _"Arrogance doesn't seem to matter to anyone here."_

In the hyperventilating cloud of joy surrounding everyone, Anzu agreed.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Kaori, 28 yrs old, Nanny

Kaori sat in front of the camera playing with a tight ringlet of red hair.

"Kaiba-san is the sexiest man in Japan," she told the camera, "I was worried The Bachelor wouldn't be my type. But now I know why I'm really here. To win Kaiba-san's heart. Our babies will be beautiful."

She chewed her gum a few moments. "I am so winning this thing."

* * *

It was starting. Kaiba waited in the front hall of the mansion for the host, Bakura Ryou, to announce his presence. First Bakura, then Mazaki. What next? Jounouchi as his chauffeur? Honda as a camera man?

"Kaiba-san," Bakura appeared in the doorway, "You've been announced. The women are waiting for you."

He made it five feet into the room before he was swarmed on all sides by bodies, voices and more hands then welcome, immediately reaching for their chance to molest.

"I've loved you for ten years."

"We are perfect for each other."

"You have beautiful eyes."

"I want to know everything about you. Everything!"

Kaiba grabbed one of many hands finding its way to his ass. "Stop," he growled.

"I love you!"

"Come away with me."

"I've brought you some champagne."

"Enough!" He pushed away more pairs of hands. "Move the hell away from me!" The order received confused stares. "I said back, dammit!" With the allotted space they gave him, Kaiba patiently straightened his wrinkled white suit jacket and purple tie. The women were crazier then even he had anticipated.

"Kaiba-san I would just like to say-" the curly haired redhead, Kaori he reminded himself, went silent at his steely glare.

"You have two hours to impress me," he addressed the room, "Maul me and you will leave. Now that we understand each other, I will be speaking with Mazaki." Kaiba watched her balk at his declaration, alone as she was on a couch.

The single women glanced around amongst themselves until they realized to whom he was referring and suddenly he was no longer the centre of attention, a few of the women whispering amongst themselves.

"Shall we?" Kaiba strode forward, offering Mazaki his arm, which she begrudgingly took, squeezing tightly.

They made it all the way to the balcony before her calm facade cracked. Eyes flashing in anger, hands on hips, Mazaki was never one to disappoint. It amazed him such a small body contained her fiery spirit.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" she miraculously yelled in a whisper, "You don't have normal fangirls, Kaiba, they are all psychotic! And now they are going to eat me alive!"

With complete composure he took a seat on the cushioned bench. "Were you not present for my entrance, Mazaki? If anyone will be eaten alive I unwillingly hold that title."

Mazaki let out a huff of laughter, her anger slowly fading and joined him on the bench. "Yeah, sorry. I just... You're very unexpected. My friends auditioned me for this, thinking it would be a nice way to relax for a short while. I promised them I would stay if I'm given a Duel Monsters card, but I'm not about to enter into the war of seduction."

"Your life must be devastating if they thought a reality show is relaxing."

"Save it Kaiba," she smiled, "I never pegged you as the harem type. Been taking notes from Otogi?"

He smirked, "Hardly."

"Then why are you here?"

They stared at one another, Kaiba unwilling to answer her question and announce to the camera, to the millions of viewers, why; and Mazaki, being the smart woman that she was, quickly put the pieces together. He should be more worried that even after five years since having spoken to one another, she was still able to pick out small things about his life.

"Mokuba," Mazaki grinned, "Your brother is a miracle worker."

"Among other things," Kaiba agreed, "He thought it would be an eye opening experience with multiple benefits. One would almost think it was a back handed way to take over Kaiba Corp." Mokuba's almost begging offer to run the company and allow Kaiba time away for the show shocked him more so then becoming The Bachelor. One thing his brother made clear while growing up was loving Kaiba, but wanting to charter his own way in life without the benefit of the company.

Mazaki's eyes were full of understanding. "Those closest to us know what is best for us. It's painful to admit, I'm sure. Best of luck Kaiba. I'm going to find some more champagne while it's still avaliable." She gave his forearm a squeeze before heading back inside.

* * *

After Mazaki's departure Kaiba debated if he could secret away on the balcony for the evening. She was gone twenty seconds before two other woman took up residence. They were smart enough to heed his warning and allowed him personal space, but the headache he predicted was creeping up on him. Their constant competing chatter was like picks slowly chipping away at his skull. If another candidate had no interrupted to ask for his time Kaiba would still be out there.

He was quietly led to a pair of ugly patterned plush chairs in a corner, half hidden by a towering plant when they sat.

"My name-"

"Is Sang-mi," he interrupted her reintroduction, "I am labelled with many faults, a bad memory is no one of them."

"I apologize, Kaiba-san."

He gave a 'hn' in acceptance. "Sang-mi. You're Korean."

She nodded, brown hair bouncing around her ears. "My dad's work transferred him here when I was ten. I've been..." Kaiba must have appeared disinterested by the conversation and she changed tactics. "May I get you a drink?"

"I'm fine." He shut his eyes, rubbing at his temples.

"Perhaps an aspirin then. Though I'm sure in tonight's chaos the whole bottle might be needed."

Huh. Funny.

As though to spite him Bakura began tapping a spoon to the side of his glass from where he stood in the centre of the room. In his timid state his tapping was not loud enough to penetrate the volume of conversation; but it still managed to penetrate Kaiba's skull. "May I – may I please... ah have everyone's attention... please?" Slowly the roar of the women quieted.

"Thank you." Their host took a breath no doubt to find the courage to do his job. "It has been made aware that our Bachelor and Mazaki-san are former acquaintances, they attended the same high school. The producers have discussed this and wish for Mazaki-san to remain."

Across the room Mazaki slowly inched behind the foreign blonde woman, Virginia, and her champagne flute.

When all hell did not break loose Bakura heaved a sigh, and smiled pleasantly. "My second announcement is to present the first impression card. Whomever receives it tonight will not be sent home." Carefully he placed the blue eyes white dragon card on the table in front of twenty-six pairs of watchful eyes.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Usagi, 24 yrs old, Flight Attendant

"She is a deceitful woman, that Mazaki Anzu," Usagi spat her name with disdain, "Someone needs to give that woman a clue. Kaiba-san didn't want her five years ago, what will make him want her now?"

She placed a hand over her heart and made a show of taking a calming breath, smiled, and fluttered her eyelashes.

"It won't be hard to take her out of the picture, and I'll show Kaiba-san exactly what he's been looking for. Me."

* * *

Anzu had fled the presence of Kaiba's fangirls the first chance she got after Bakura's announcements, and found an empty lavish bedroom to hide in. It was her last option to get any enjoyment from the evening. She would leave the women to fawning over Kaiba until the ceremony, and when she was not chosen, would be able to leave the show all problems solved and no promises broken.

A knock on the door frame drew her attention, and she looked over from where she lay. Virginia gave her a little wave, entering the room.

_"Shouldn't you be fighting for Kaiba's attention?"_ Anzu asked.

The Brit removed her heals before flopping on the bed beside Anzu. _"I've actually come with an __ulterior__ motive. And I __apologize__ in advance for picking your brain."_

Anzu laughed, _"Please don't leave me in suspense."_

_"You already know Kaiba... well you did. Is there anything I should be aware of? Like maybe things I shouldn't do or say? Or what will impress him, or get his attention in a good way?"_ Virginia bit her lip with worry.

_"Wow, I don't know where to start."_

It was a big request, huge. Kaiba had never been her friend, but Anzu always felt that they were more then acquaintances. Without knowing his favourite colour, or what restaurant he liked to frequent, she knew the person he was. Depending, of course, on how much Kaiba had changed in five years.

Virginia absent-mindedly picked at the comforter. _"Do you think my bad Japanese will be a problem?"_

_"Not particularly. Kaiba speaks fluent English,"_ she laughed at the wide eyed look Virginia gave her, _"That was the only class our school didn't force him to take after he started correcting our teacher and made him cry. Oh, and his little brother speaks English too. Not sure about his daughter but she's like maybe three or four now. You should be fine."_

_"Then I guess I need to go steal him away so we can talk. Wait, would Kaiba-san like that?"_

Anzu gestured towards her shoes on the floor. _"Go knock yourself out. About the only advice I can give you is that Kaiba likes to be in control of his life, and has little regard for the lives of others. But he won't respect you if you don't demonstrate that you're master of your own life."_

_"That sounded almost Chinese proverb-ish."_

The women shared a laugh.

Soon Virginia was strapping on her heals and straightening her dress. _"Wish me luck."_

_"Good luck!"_

Anzu resumed her flopped position on the bed. Just five more minutes and maybe, just maybe, she would show her face again.

* * *

The first impression card was a dark cloud hoovering around everyone, and Kaiba thinking the night could not get worse was proven wrong by the insistent desperation the women revealed. He was not alone with one woman for more then two minutes before they were interrupted. All for the sake of an imitation blue eyes white dragon, that come tomorrow they would all be fighting for once again. He had to stop it and by doing so was about to crush many hopes. Potential water works noted.

Kaiba walked away from the handful of women in mid conversation and made no attempts to hide what his destination was. By the time he reached the card the mansion was full of whispers. He believed some of the women had even stopped breathing in anticipation.

The card was to signify the best first impression Kaiba received from one of the women, and the most honest portrayals were the first meetings in front of the mansion. Based on first reactions, only one woman deserved the blue eyes white dragon.

Kaiba approached Aya where she sat. "This is for you," he held out the card.

Aya gracefully rose to stand in front of him before accepting the first impression card and bowed. "Thank you Kaiba-san."

From the corner of his eye Kaiba saw Mazaki smile behind her hand. Suddenly he was looking forward to the card ceremony and not just to escape the mansion of women.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Suki, 28 yrs old, Voice Actress

Big brown eyes stared into the camera, full of innocent hope.

"I haven't cried yet tonight,"she said, "Not once."

Contrary to her words, Suki blinked furiously, her eyes shimmering. Abruptly she ducked her head to hide behind her waist length curtain of black hair.

The seconds ticked by while her shoulders silently shook.

"Kidding!" Suki's head shot up to reveal a beaming smile. "I won't give up until it's over," she promised.

* * *

Handing out twenty-four Duel Monster cards in black plastic slips, fourteen imitation blue eyes white dragons and ten blank, was a complete waste of time. Unfortunately the producers did not take kindly to Kaiba's suggestion of ordering the most aggravating women to leave the mansion until fourteen remained.

Bakura had ended the party when he presented Kaiba with a set of Duel Monster cards, and left him to distribute. Nearly two thirds of the cards were given out to the clusters in the main rooms of the mansion before the women realized what time it was. Mazaki and Aya were the only ones who appeared unafraid of there outcome, Mazaki even going as far as giving him a smile.

Last card given, Bakura materialized beside Kaiba once again and proceeded to tap a now empty champagne flute. It took considerably less time to gather everyone's attention. "In a few moments you may all reveal your cards," he addressed the swarm, "Those Kaiba-san has not chosen may take a moment to say goodbye."

Kaiba held up his hand. "That won't be necessary." He had made his choices, not wishing to prolong the evening further; especially with the number of rejected women soon to be crying. It was nails on a chalkboard to his headache and contrary to how the world perceived him he did not take pleasure in causing someone to cry, nor was Kaiba comfortable being forced to deal with a crying human being, Mokuba and Yasmin excluded.

Bakura began to stuttered as though loosing his place in a script, thrown off by improvisation. "What? Kaiba-san I don't think... what are you... that isn't how-"

"We aren't going to attack you," Mazaki came to her friends rescue, "Relax Kaiba-kun, the nights almost over."

"You seem very certain of that."

She shrugged her shoulders, glancing at the other women to support her and shrank back at the overwhelming amount of piercing looks sent her way. "Well I can at least promise I won't hurt you intentionally, or otherwise."

"Very well," Kaiba complied, taking a moment to rub at his pounding temples.

Before the show could take another twist Bakura jumped in. "Ladies please reveal your cards."

It was a tense few moments while the women hurried to see their fates on a piece of card. As foreseen a few began to cry, even Yoko, whom Kaiba gave a blue eyes white dragon. One of the women who had been sobbing all evening into a pillow, fled from the mansion, gasping for breath through her tears.

There was one reaction Kaiba watched carefully.

Mazaki casually removed the Duel Monsters card from its sleeve. She lost hold of it, and the card fluttered to the ground revealing a blue eyes white dragon. In the midst of celebrating and obsession broken women, she gapped in surprise at the card. A handful of the rejected women said their hurried goodbyes in the time it took her to bend down and retrieve it. Card in hand Mazaki turned accusing eyes to Kaiba. His smirk drew her towards him.

"I don't know what you're planning, Kaiba, but it stops now."

"Hmm? Lets not forget your promise, Mazaki."

Her blue eyes sparked angrily. "My promise has nothing to do with you. I will not be played with."

"Then don't allow yourself to be played," he replied. That was all The Bachelor was: The opportunity for one person to openly play two dozen others for weeks, while society watched and supported. Did the women not feel degraded? And they wanted this?

"You haven't changed at all," she accused him, "Well I have. Don't test me Kaiba."

Two rejected women approached together and Mazaki took her leave, right out of the room.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Kaiba Seto, 24 yrs old, CEO of Kaiba Corp.

A light breeze rustled Kaiba's hair from where he stood under the starry sky. Eyes partially hidden by his bangs, it was still apparent how little regard he had for his current situation.

"Ten down, fifteen to go," he said.

That about summed things up nicely.

* * *

**Bachelorettes **

- Aya: 25 - Professional Representative (PR)

- Anzu: 24 - Professional Dancer, Co-owns a dance studio

- Kaori: 25 - Nanny

- Kei: 31 - Professor of literature at Domino University

- Miya and Maiya: 26 - Emergency Room Nurses

- Nikki: 26 - Fitness Trainer

- Nozomi: 23 - Acupuncturist

- Sang-mi: 30 - Model

- Suki: 27 - Voice Actress

- Tamiko: 26 - Divorce Lawyer

- Toshi: 29 - Clothing Designer

- Usagi: 24 - Flight Attendant

- Virginia: 22 - Event Planner

- Yoko: 28 - Computer Programmer

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bachelor Kaiba Style**

**Week Two**

The large television screen highlighted Kaiba in the living room of his temporary home. The sun was almost set and he had turned on a couple lamps to allow his caller the chance to see him over their video link. Kaiba relaxed in the plush chair, taking random sips from his bottle of water.

"And what did Uncle Mokuba's coffee taste like?" he asked.

Yasmin stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her face. "Yucky."

Kaiba nodded his head in agreement. "And now do you understand why coffee is for adults and not little girls?"

"Adults have no tastebubs."

That got a smile. "Taste buds, Yasmin."

"Taste buds," she repeated, "I put wasabi in his coffee, but Uncle Moki spit it out!" Yasmin grinned when her father began to laugh at her story.

"Wasabi isn't a common ingredient in coffee," Kaiba explained.

"I know," she said, before going back to her picture that was for daddy and he could not say goodnight until she was done.

"Kaiba Yasmin," he scolded.

Innocent golden eyes took a moment to glance away from the drawing and work their magic on Kaiba. He really needed to learn a defence against her sweetness, but just like Mokuba, Kaiba doubted that would ever happen. Minutes passed in silence while he watched Yasmin enjoy colouring at his desk in his home office.

Mokuba had braided her dark hair in pigtails that morning. They were a little lopsided, her beret was missing on the right side, and her dress had dried drippings of ice cream down the front, but regardless, she was perfect in Kaiba's eyes.

Yasmin was a complete surprise for Kaiba. He donated regularly to the Domino Orphanage and on a personal visit the staff insisted Kaiba-san be given a tour to witness the changes his generous donations had provided them with. Two weeks later he had an eight month old adopted daughter, of Brazilian descent.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" Mokuba appeared on screen behind Yasmin and tugged on a pigtail. "Thought you'd fallen asleep, Seto."

"Not quite, I hear you've had your hands full these past few days," Kaiba smiled.

That got a groan out of his brother. "Did you tell Daddy what you did to Uncle Moki's coffee?" he addressed Yasmin.

The little girl mmhmm'd focused on her picture. She switched from a red crayon to purple.

"And what did Daddy say?"

With the very solemn face of a three year old, Yasmin looked at her father. "Kaiba Yasmin," she imitated, frown included. Her antics earned laughs from Kaiba and Mokuba.

Mokuba picked Yasmin up from the office chair and sat down, placing her in his lap. "What are you drawing?"

"Daddy."

"Ooooohhh, now I see it," he agreed, while continuing to look just as confused at her picture. Either way it would end up stuck to the fridge next to Yasmin's other drawings.

Four days Kaiba had been away from his family. It would not have been as bad had he Kaiba Corp. to focus on. He could not remember a day past his adoption by Gozaburo that his life lacked a task, or many tasks, to preform. Kaiba simply did not need down time even while raising a talented little girl. Not for the first time he missed the noise.

* * *

Competing sorority sisters was not how Anzu had pictured her situation when her friends surprised her with being part of The Bachelor. The antics of so many house mates was like digging out the baggage of teenage drama that Anzu thought she had put behind her. Boy was she wrong. Envy and jealously she anticipated, but Anzu did not expect all the resentment to be directed at her. Only a few of the other women did not glare at her on sight, and thank goodness for Virginia or she would be friendless.

Alas their first date with Kaiba was to be announced, and not to soon. The fewer angry women to deal with the better.

Bakura clutched the crumpled card in front of him, with his arms tucked close to his sides. "This date," he said, "Is for eight of you. Usagi, Kei, Miya and Maiya, Anzu, Kaori, Sang-mi, and Tamiko."

Many squeals erupted, and giddy bouncing in seats began.

"I knew it! I knew it! My name was mentioned first," Usagi bragged.

Aya gave her a look of indifference. "I doubt that has any significance."

Usagi glared. "I don't remember hearing your name."

"Ladies... uh ladies... your date," Bakura, fumbled through his hosting duties but managed to get the women focused back on the information he held.

Anzu smiled at his slight panic. He made a very cute host. She knew exactly what the producers saw in him when they offered him the job: bashful host, steamy bachelor, high ratings.

"Ladies, your date will be a calendar photo shoot with Kaiba-san. You will be dressing up as characters from the new Kaiba Corp. video game Obake Wars." He was forced to pause for a second round of squealing. "Your-your car to Osaka, and Kaiba-san awaits."

All of the first date women, excluding Anzu, jumped from their seats, nearly barrelling Bakura over in their rush. He dropped the card with the list of their names in all the jostling, raising his arms to ward off any possible physical attacks. He peeked over the top of his arms with a timid smile that Anzu could not help but give him a hug.

"Thanks Bakura," she whispered in his ear, "I'm so glad your here."

"Whenever you need me, Anzu," he squeezed her back.

A photo shoot was not what Anzu envisioned as a date, but what woman would not enjoy a little dress up. She joined the others in grabbing her things.

* * *

Ever since childhood Kaiba had pretended Mokuba's imagination was normal. It helped quell any fears he had when contemplating his brothers unique thought process. Creative was an understatement. Unfortunately Kaiba had nowhere to hide from Mokuba's unique genius when all the dates he would have to endure were ideas Mokuba worked on with the producers.

The first date was a great free idea for advertising the new game to be released by Kaiba Corp. and helped polish the image of his company in the media. There was only one problem. Kaiba did not play dress up. Not even for Yasmin.

The women Kaiba chose for the first date piled out of the limo in front of the studio and an awaiting Kaiba. Full of smiles, they rushed to his side. Miya and Maiya, tiny as they were managed to squeeze him between them, each claiming an arm.

"I'm honoured that you invited me today, Kaiba-san," Usagi dutifully informed him.

He 'hmm' in response.

Kaiba pulled his arms free from the twins holds, and took a step back. "You are aware," he said before anyone else could cling to him, "Today's date is a photo shoot for Kaiba Corp.'s newest video game release. We are here to preview the trailer for Obake Wars." He gestured to a large outdoor screen to their right.

Two and a half minutes was all the time they needed to pay attention to the clip and Tamiko could not even manage twenty seconds. The brunette openly watched Kaiba with wide eyes he had not seen blink since she arrived. The confused frown he gave her only made her smile.

"You are supposed to watch the preview," he reminded her.

"But I want to watch you every chance I get, Kaiba-san. Every. Single. Chance."

Creepy... Very creepy.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Usagi, 24 yrs old, Flight Attendant

"First date and Aya is already jealous," Usagi scoffed, "Why is it women hate how amazing I am? Kaiba-san is amazing, I'm amazing. What better match is there? My amazingness is the only reason I get to cos-play in this flattering outfit," she did a twirl for the camera, "And of course I get to share a photo with Kaiba-san. Just the two of us. Not even Anzu got that."

* * *

Kaiba knew he was attractive. He turned heads everywhere he went, and not simply because he was 24 year old, multi-million dollar CEO Kaiba Seto. The amount of phone numbers confident women had slipped him over the years would be enough to fill a few USB drives. But this, this Kaiba had not anticipated.

They were gawking at him, openly molesting him with their eyes. The cameramen and women, assistants, random staff, and all eight potential girlfriends; even Mazaki, although she made an attempt to hide exactly how much.

Did he want to kill his little brother for putting him in the situation? Kaiba was not yet sure but he still hated having to pose for something that would be stuck on many a stalkers wall for worship. Attention for his genius was welcome; attention for his body was ranked by who was giving it.

"Do you work out, Kaiba-san?" the women were throwing questions left and right.

"Yes."

"How often?"

"Every morning."

"Do you lift weights?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you think you could lift me?"

Kaiba's eyebrows raised behind his mirrored sunglasses, at Sang-mi's forward question. "Yes."

"Show me."

"No."

The photographer continued to snap away. "Loose the sunglasses Kaiba-san."

"Yes! Reveal those beautiful blue eyes!" Mazaki agreed.

Many of his live audience out right sighed when Kaiba ducked his head to remove the accessory. He let them hang by an arm from his right hand. After all there was nowhere on his clothing he could place them.

Dressed as the hero of Obake Wars, Kaiba wore tight leather pants that disappeared into high laced, metal studded boots. His tight grey v-neck T-shirt looked like it had been rubbed against something covered in rust. It had numerous tears in it that Kaiba was unsure how it remained tucked in his pants let alone on his frame. A heavy holster wrapped around his waist from which hung a double bladed sword of exceeding length against his left hip. Black fingerless gloves adorned his hands and as fate would have it Kaiba's hair was not that different in style or colour from the hero so the stylists left it windblown.

"Ladies!" a random staff member called out, "How many of you need towels?"

Over two thirds of the women present and a few men raised their hands. Kaiba quickly replaced the sunglasses on his face and fought his damnedest to resist a blush.

* * *

"Could she be any more vain?" Sang-mi asked Kei.

"Sadly I believe she can."

"Look at that. Usagi is glued to Kaiba-san's side... or at least her chest is, anyway."

Anzu laughed at the remark as she and a few others watched the current photo shoot. All of the individual shots where finished, and they had moved on to couple and group frames.

"How did she manage to get the only photo alone with Kaiba-san?" Kaori put forth.

Kei popped a grape in her mouth, from the complimentary food table. "Something about the character she portrays and Kaiba-san's character."

"You mean her character is a bitch with implants too?" Sang-mi feigned shock.

"Big implants, yes, or at least a very blessed chest size," Anzu replied with a smile, "Bitch? Guess we'll just have to play the game to find out. Don't worry, Kaiba probably can't wait to shower Usagi off of himself."

Kaori turned menacing eyes on Anzu. "How would you know that, Anzu-chan," she sneered, "Are Kaiba-san and you that close of friends?"

What was it with everyone finding reasons to argue with her? Each time she spoke up, particularly about Kaiba, it was an instant fight. Virginia, Suki, and Nozomi were the only ones as of yet who gave her smiles and held civilized conversations.

"We've been over this already," Anzu defended, "Kaiba and I went to the same high school. That doesn't make us friends."

"Yeah," Sang-mi scoffed, "That's why you tried so hard to get a BEWD card the first night. And maybe you should explain the hug you gave Bakura-san today too. Are you the cheating type?"

"Bakura is my friend!"

Kei shook her head. "Anzu isn't a cheater, she's a player. Going to go after the camera man too, Anzu-chan? He's been scoping you out."

"Alright fine!" Anzu glared at her accusers, "Kaiba has only dated blonde women. Usagi is blonde. All of you non-blondes are women he had to settle for. Now why don't you sit here and continue to watch Kaiba enjoy himself immensely getting intimate with your blonde competition. I'm going to go flirt it up with the first man I find." She grabbed her half full water bottle and stormed out of the room.

"But she's isn't blonde either!"

"Shut up, Kaori."

* * *

**CAMERA:** Kaori, 25 yrs old, Nanny

The professional nanny was not pleased. In her anger she stood, tugging on a ringlet of hair. "Anzu thinks she's already won Kaiba-san. She's crazy. We all see right through her." Kaori caught herself playing with her hair and quickly dropped her hand. "I'm not using Kaiba-san and the show to my benefit. I'm here for Kaiba-san 100%. My hair colour has nothing to do with it."

* * *

It was the last group shot before all nine cos-players were to pose together. Anzu had calmed down since snapping on the other woman, reminding herself that she was not there to win over Kaiba, only to have a good time. If everyone took her as a threat that would be their down fall.

"We're going to be lifting you up now, Mazaki-san," the staff warned her. Just like her individual photo shoot Anzu was to pose from a harness in the air. Something about her character having the ability to float... or fly...levitate? "Just like the first time. One. Two. Three. Up we go." She was raised until her waist was roughly half a dozen feet in the air.

"Kaiba-san! Sang-mi-san! Kaori-san!" the photographer's assistant called.

From her perch Anzu was able to watch as Kaori and Sang-mi left their little huddles to join her. Kaiba had to excuse himself from Tamiko who could not understand why he was leaving and held on to his arm to stop his retreat. The assistant had to go over and personally escort Kaiba herself.

They were quickly instructed on where to stand. Kaiba to Anzu's right, Kaori between Kaiba and Anzu, slightly forward and Sang-mi to Kaiba's right. It surprised Anzu that both women did not cling to Kaiba the moment they were placed. Maybe they had taken heed in witnessing Usagi's pitiful photo shoot

The photographer began snapping pictures, yelling out orders, mainly to Kaori who was lost with her metal staff that not only towered over her but nearly towered Kaiba as well.

One photo shoot was nice but into her second Anzu did not feel like playing good little floating character. Besides, now that she was posing with Kaiba she had a easier chance to annoy him and seek a little revenge at the same time. With a stretch Anzu slowly leaned to her right until she had no problems reaching Kaiba, or his upper body specifically, and narrowly missed kicking Kaori in the mean time. Another flash of the camera and she snatched the sunglasses off of Kaiba's face.

"Wha- Mazaki," he said in a light growl.

She calmly placed the glasses on her face. "Yes Kaiba-kun?"

"I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"You mean the BEWD card you gave me the other night? I agree, it does belong to you, but don't worry you'll get it back."

Kaiba took a step toward her. "My sunglasses, Mazaki."

"Mmmm. They do look good on me."

"Mazaki."

"Come closer, I want to tousle your hair. Or will the stylists get mad at me for messing with perfection?"

A sigh escaped his lips. "Is there a reason for this?"

She would have responded but instead all Anzu got out was a warning of 'Kaiba!' Time felt completely warped as everything slowed to full speed. Sang-mi, professional model that she was, somehow lost her balance and fell against Kaiba, in turn pushing him into Kaori, who instead of using her metal staff to remain on her feet, threw her arm, staff and all, behind her and hit Anzu in the face hard enough to knock her head backwards. Anzu covered her face with her hands as pain spread across the left side of her face.

"Get her down!" Kaiba ordered, as strong hands steadied Anzu in her swinging harness.

Kaori immediately began apologizing. "Anzu, I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Are you okay?"

Anzu shook her head at the question while she was being lowered down. She instantly regretting how it made her head spin and stomach roll. Hands hurried to release her from the harness before Kaiba prevented her from dropping to her knees, slowing her progression to kneel on the floor.

"It hurts," she gasped, "Make it stop."

Kaiba pried her hands from her face. "You're bleeding."

Only then did Anzu realize she had lost Kaiba's sunglasses. She squeezed her eyes shut against the blinding light and image of his worried frown. Tears of pain filled her eyes and slipped free of her lashes.

A moan escaped from Anzu. "Hurts."

"Anzu I'm really really sorry!" Kaori sounded like she herself was in tears.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"No," she protested.

Kaiba tilted her chin up, turning her head left and right, no doubt observing the results of a metal staff to the face. She could not stop a second moan of pain from the action.

"You just got hit in the face with metal, Mazaki. You _are_ going to the hospital," Kaiba ordered, releasing her chin, "You may need stitches and almost certainly have a concussion. The least they can do is give you something for the pain."

"An ambulance is already on it's way," someone standing above them announced.

"Okay," she gasped quietly, "Okay."

What a great first vacation date. Verbally pitted against the others and given a concussion. Maybe Anzu would finally have a chance to relax? She was beginning to feel the pull of sleep anyway. Strong hands gripped her shoulders, shocking her eyes open. She cringed away from the light.

"You are not to fall asleep, Mazaki," Kaiba growled.

"Mm'kay," she would listen to him when she woke up.

* * *

**CAMERA: **Usagi, 24 yrs old, Flight Attendant

"OMG! Kaori beaned Anzu in the face with her staff! And she's crying more then Anzu did. Well, I never actually got to see it happen," Usagi confessed, "But you couldn't miss all the commotion when people started freaking out all at once. Anzu sucked up all the attention she could from Kaiba. Even collapsed in his arms. How desperate is she?"

* * *

The jovial festivities were temporarily suspended while Kaori calmed down and everyone waited to hear about Mazaki's condition. One of the shows staff had accompanied her in the ambulance, a small camera crew following behind in their van. Kaiba disagreed with profiting from dire situations, but he had been preoccupied with an unconscious Mazaki to prevent it at the time.

"Excuse me," the photographers assistant vied for everyone's attention, "We will be continuing with the final group photo shoot in thirty minutes time."

Protests erupted from Miya and Maiya. "What about Anzu?"

"I'm hoping this isn't the first time you've heard of photo shop," she said.

"Is Anzu okay?"

The assistant had the grace to blush at her blunder. "Ah, sorry. We have yet to hear back from the hospital."

"Then I strongly suggest you dedicate your time to preforming that task," Kaiba informed her.

Paling under his dark stare she bowed before hurring away.

It was decided by Kaiba that the props master needed to be fired. Who gave a six foot metal weapon with an intricate orb like attachment on top, again made of metal, to a 5'6" woman with limited upper body strength? He thought the staff had taken into account the body type and appearance of each woman in relation to Obake Wars characters. Apparently that was not so.

"Kaiba-san?" A composed Kei gestured to the seat beside him, "May I?"

"Hn."

She sat, wasting no time in revealing why she approached him. "I thought you should be aware this was just dropped off for you." Kei held out the first impression BEWD card in its black plastic card cover.

In the chaos of the date Kaiba had forgotten all about it. He gave the card a cursory glance and waved it away. "Keep it."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Kaiba-san did you..."

"The card is yours." He did not want another remake of the first night. Not after the disaster the day was becoming.

Kei smile and bowed her head. "Thank you, Kaiba-san. We should inform the others of your decision."

Face six heart broken females? Yeah, he would get right on that. After all Kaiba Seto thrived in making people's lives miserable. It was his favourite hobby. "I trust you know how," he replied.

She studied him for a few moments before nodding her head. "Of course. Please excuse me." Kei left to speak with the anticipating women.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Miya and Maiya, 26 yrs old, Emergency Room Nurses

"It's horrible!"

"Completely awful!"

"Unfair!" the twins chorused.

"Kei goes to tell Kaiba-san the card has arrived."

"And he just gave it to her!"

The sisters clung to each other, looking all the more adorable in their matching outfits with silver cat ears.

"If we knew that's all it would take."

"We would have given it to him ourselves!"

Miya dropped her head to Maiya's shoulder.

"And Anzu got hurt too." Maiya added after a silence.

Miya nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, but we still don't know how bad."

* * *

Being hit in the face with a metal staff was not as harmful to Anzu as it _felt_ to be hit in the face with a metal staff. Miraculously she had a tiny minor concussion, no fractured bones or need of stitches. Kaiba's sunglasses lessened the blow. They had broken and cut the side of her nose but nothing a few butterfly bandages could not help.

_"Anzu!"_ Virginia greeted her arrival back at the mansion,_ "They called and told us what happened but I never thought it was this bad. Are you okay?"_

_"The black eye isn't so bad,"_ she reassured her friend.

_"It's not just a black eye! You're... you're..."_

_ "Please, inside voices, and yes I'm aware the bruising on my face is a little scary. But I've been blessed with some strong pain medication."_

"Is there anything we can get for you?" Suki asked.

"Just a bed in a dark room."

"Yes ma'am. Alright everyone, you heard her. Clear the way, we have an invalid coming through." The voice actress led the way to the bedroom Anzu shared, while Virginia helped her avoid stumbling into any furniture that decided to jump in her way.

* * *

Date number two was being held in the largest arcade in Osaka. Right up Kaiba's alley. But no, once again he was disappointed. The seven woman were to go one on one in the video game of their choice until there was a final winner. Their incentive? An hour alone with him. He felt like a call boy in a male host club.

"I'm going to beat your ass," Yoko told her challenger Nozomi.

Sweet, innocent, average Nozomi did not understand the jest. She looked at Yoko with wide confusing eyes. "You don't know that. We haven't even played yet."

"I know we haven't played yet, Nozomi. They are fighting words,"

"But I don't want to fight with you."

The conversations surrounding Kaiba brought a smirk to his face. He was used to the type of taunts he had thrown back and forth with Mazaki's friends. Women were in a field all there own, in fact some taunts were downright vicious.

"Kaiba-san?" Suki bounced on the balls of her feet beside him, her hands clasped together behind her back.

"Yes?"

"It would seem I'm the odd woman out," she told him, "But I figure the you won't be much impressed at the woman who is lucky enough to win a few video games anyway."

She was not too far off in his opinion of the date. "Are you forfeiting?" he asked.

"Oh no. I challenge you, Kaiba-san. May the best video gamer win."

His eyebrow raised at her comment, surprised by the courage and stupidity it took for her to challenge him. "I believe your chances for my time are greater pitted against the others."

"No," Suki shook her head, her waist length black hair shimmering as it moved, "That won't prove anything. Besides I'd like to have your time now. And what can I say, I'm an optimist. I just might beat you yet."

Kaiba sized her up. She had spirit, he would give her that. At least the challenge would be entertaining. "Alright."

"Great! Come on," she grabbed his hand, "They're setting up Street Fighter IV for us."

"That certain I would say yes?"

Another smile was thrown at him. "It's the optimist in me."

* * *

**CAMERA:** Toshi, 29 yrs old, Clothing Designer

"Suki is out of her mind. The man designs video games for a living! She honestly can't think she will beat Kaiba-san," Toshi shrugged her shoulders, "Not that I mind. One less person to compete against. I can't see Kaiba-san keeping her around much longer."

* * *

Seated in front of the designated gaming screen, controller in hand, Kaiba had already chosen his character. The decision was fairly easy, but Suki was still scrolling through the selection.

"Kaiba-san, can you promise me something?" Her eyes lit up as she made her choice.

"Promise what?"

"Don't go easy on me. If I'm to beat you I want it to be legit. Besides I'm not a novice."

It surprised Kaiba that Suki honestly thought she could beat him even at his best. There would be no sympathy directed at her, and unfortunately due to her optimism she was about to lose badly.

"Your worry should be focused on defeating me," he replied, "Not any pity I may have."

Suki smiled, "Awesome! Let the game begin!"

Many good lucks were given to Kaiba from their audience but he did not believe in luck nor need any. Holding the main controller Kaiba started the game... and trampled Suki. It really called for no other narrative. Although Kaiba was a little disappointed it took him forty seconds to take her down. Thirty five was his personal best.

Silence washed over their audience, quieting the cheering. Kaiba leaned back in his chair with a smile, pleased with himself.

"Oh. My. Goodness!" Suki turned admiring eyes on him, "You are like a video game god! Teach me, I'll be your apprentice!"

"Congratulations, Kaiba-san."

"That was incredible."

"You were amazing."

"Suki, you lost. You're out of the contest," Nikki felt the need to announce.

Unappreciative of the comments thrown, Kaiba gave Nikki a cold stare, satisfied when she flinched away, before turning the look on the rest of the women. "Where is the Blue Eyes White Dragon Card?" he asked.

Aya was the first to spot it and brought it to him under the watchful eyes of everyone.

"I do not take on apprentices," Kaiba told Suki, "Nor will I ever teach the art of video gaming. However I'm sure this will suffice."

With a smile he had yet to see her without Suki accepted the first impression card. "This is more then adequate. Next chance we get we have to play again. If you wouldn't mind Kaiba-san."

"Of course." Any opportunity to improve his personal best was always welcome.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Nikki, 26 yrs old, Fitness Trainer

"Suki practically fore-fitted for Kaiba-san's time and he gave her the first impression BEWD," Nikki snarled. Her eyes were narrowed and the anger overwhelmed her face. "How can he even stand Suki? She's too bubbly and immature for an businessman like Kaiba Seto. I'll get my time with him and demonstrate how much better he will be with me."

* * *

Video games were a hobby for Nozomi but she never vocalized just how much she enjoyed playing them, choosing to keep them as a secret pleasure. That love had gotten her into the final round against Aya and Toshi. Taking out Yoko in the first round was satisfying for the acupuncturist, but Nozomi accepted her win with grace the way her mother always taught her.

"Do you know who is going to win, Kaiba-san?" Suki asked The Bachelor.

His gaze swung over the women and rested on Nozomi before looking back at Suki. "I have my suspicions," he replied.

"I think," Nikki said, "The real question is who does Kaiba-san want to win?" Her snarkiness had increased ever since Suki received the BEWD and Toshi took her down, the epitome of a sore loser.

Kaiba-san gave her a level stare. "If you're asking whether or not your failure pleases me. Then yes, it has."

That was incredibly rude! But a very nice verbal smack across the face if she ever heard one. Nozomi would never think to speak like Kaiba-san did to anyone. Words had consequences and could never be erased.

Nikki stumbled over her words, her face turning bright red in embarrassment. "K-Kaiba... Kaiba-san..."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and exhaled in a sort of aggravated huff. "Perhaps," he cut her off, "You would be more inclined to hear that I'm not holding out for a specific winner."

Was that an apology? Either way, Nikki kept her mouth shut.

"They're about to begin you guys," Yoko announced.

The game of choice was Super Mario Kart Xtreme. Nozomi was a little disappointed that the game itself would take no more then a few minutes time to decide the winner. But earning personal time with Kaiba-san was like gold at the end of a rainbow. Not that she was after his money! Were she to win, the date would only get better then it already was.

From the start Nozomi pulled ahead of her competition, driving as smooth as a video game car could. If Aya dedicated herself to the game, in a few years time she may have been a challenge for Nozomi, but Toshi instantly lagged behind.

After driving into her fifth or sixth obstacle on the screen Toshi threw her controller down. "I give up," she verbalized.

"No Toshi! Keep going, it's never over until the end," Suki attempted to persuade her.

"I'm not some video gaming nerd, that spends all my free time killing braincells," Toshi argued, tossing her blonde hair. The observing women all gasped at her insult. Too late she realized exactly what she mistakenly said. "Kaiba-san, I'm very sorry," she instantly turned to him, "What I said has nothing in connection to you. I don't have any problem with video games."

"Toshi."

Nozomi shivered at the power of Kaiba-san's deep voice.

"Silence is your best option."

A minute later Nozomi's car crossed the finish line. Winner flashed across the screen accompanied with sugary celebration music.

Aya placed her controller beside her. "Congratulations, Nozomi."

"Thank you, Aya. I enjoyed playing against you."

More congratulations were given, some overly forced. Nozomi accepted them all gracefully with a blush, while anticipating her time with Kaiba-san.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Aya, 25 yrs old, Professional Representative

Aya looked into the camera with strong determination, her wire framed glasses emphasising her eyes.

"Nozomi was an honorary opponent. I hope her date with Kaiba-san goes well, while at the same time I look forward to my future opportunities with him and the chance for us to learn more about one another. I don't loose, I only strive to get better until I succeed."

* * *

If Kaiba had been a betting man he would have suffered a lose and Kaiba, pride and all, did not bode well with failure. Never, when the date began, of all the women who competed did he think Nozomi would be crowned video game queen. He had no opinion for her win. As Kaiba had told Nikki, he was not holding out for a specific woman. Were he to have his way the date would be over. At least he only had to contend with one woman for the time being. Act civil and do not make her cry. That was increasingly more difficult as time wore on.

"This food is very delicious," she said.

For the entire dinner Nozomi had been trying to make small talk, but her conversation starters were questions into his personal life. Kaiba was not about to reveal facts to the gossiping public, as well as informing a woman he had no plans to see again.

"I've never been one for French cuisine," he replied.

Half an hour of mind numbing awkward topic bites was wearing on Nozomi. She practically oozed innocence, even when she won the date. But her eyes were beginning to shine and Kaiba did not want to end the evening with a lecture from Mokuba.

Kaiba took a good swallow of his wine before clearing his throat. "You never informed me of what your occupation is." Hopefully she would be like most women and delight in talking about herself, and once on a roll he could tune her out.

"I'm an acupuncturist," she jumped at the conversation opener, "Just like my grandmother and great grandmother."

"You decided to stick with family tradition then."

Nozomi was all smiles again. "Actually I quite enjoy my job. Most of what I know I learned from my grandmother growing up. I only went to school to receive a piece of paper in recognition for my knowledge of acupuncture."

"You should always do something you're passionate about," he replied

"Do you have an acupuncturist?" Her face was beaming with hope at what his answer might be.

Were she any less innocent he would assume she wanted to use her talent to remove his clothing. There was nothing Kaiba could do but nip it in the bud. With civility. He actually had to think about what he was going to say, contrary to his preferred blunt manner. Oh the things Kaiba did for his brother.

"Nozomi," her smile slowly fell to worry when he paused, "I am aware of where this is going. Unfortunately that won't be anywhere. I don't need an acupuncturist, and my mind will not be changing for you or anyone else."

That was civil and yet she was grabbing at her napkin to dab at her eyes. Kaiba was on a never ending date to nowhere.

* * *

The atmosphere in the living room was tense with curiosity as Kei knelt in front of an unmarked box that had been left on the mansions front steps. Quickly she peeled off the tape and folded back the cardboard flaps.

"What is it?" Suki asked, bouncing on the edge of her cushion.

Kei smiled down at the boxes contents. "Our calendar for Obake Wars," she announced.

Usagi rushed forward, snatching the first calendar Kei picked up, from her hands. "August?" she nearly screeching, "Why the hell am I August? I told the director to make me January!"

"I guess you didn't flirt with the director enough," Kei taunted, ignoring the nasty glare aimed at her, "Maybe you should take tips from Kaori. She makes a wonderful January."

Disregarding a fuming Usagi, Kei proceeded to hand out the calendars and join the women in tearing off the plastic.

Suki let out a little squeak. "Kaiba-san got my birthday! Awesome!"

"Well. Isn't November interesting," Sang-mi calmly interjected.

Papers rustled before Yoko expressed what everyone was thinking. "You have got to be shitting me!"

The picture was actually quite beautiful as Kei was reluctant to admit. Kaiba-san stood with an unconscious Anzu in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder, and instead of looking at the camera he was staring down at her with a frown, not of anger, and his lips pressed in a thin line.

A murmur of dislike for the picture and Anzu specifically spread around the room but Anzu in particular was unaware, caught up herself in looking at a certain picture in the calendar.

"Anzu?" Suki took a seat beside her. "Would you autograph my calendar?" The voice actress pulled out a purple sharpie and handed it over before Anzu had the opportunity to decline.

* * *

**CAMERA: **Yoko, 28 yrs old, Computer Programmer

"So, clearly I got stuck with the shitty date this week." Yoko held up the Obake Wars calendar. "Play dress up with Kaiba-san verses losing at a boring video game. Hell, I'd even take a staff to the face just to get more time with him."

* * *

The paperback novel Anzu had brought to the ceremony failed to distract her the way she hoped. Before Kaiba even arrived she had found a swing out on the balcony to spend the evening and fell into the easy read. Virginia kept Anzu company until the excitement of Kaiba's arrival pulled her away. That had been a little over an hour ago, and all the opinionated slander she could hear from inside the mansion simply would not let her concentrate on the story any longer.

With a sigh Anzu dog-eared the page she was on and placed the book on the ground beside her.

It sounded like a fourteen way cat fight going on inside. Talk pretty to your face, then smear your name once your back was turned. Most of the women took frenemies to a new level she had never seen before. The safest place that evening was away from her competition.

A tall shadow fell over Anzu from where she lounged on the balcony swing. She smiled before looking up at her intruder. "Hello, Kaiba."

"Mazaki," he stared at her face with acute concentration, "You've healed fast."

It was almost like he cared. She shook her head and turned her face into the light. "I'm still quite bruised. Virginia was nice enough to help me apply the make-up." Thankfully the swelling had nearly gone away, but it still hurt were she to smile too wide or laugh.

Kaiba joined her on the swing, his feet firmly on the ground stilling any movement. He gently tilted her chin to gain a better look of Anzu's check. "Virginia is quite talented," he said, "One can't guess how seriously injured you are."

"It hurts, but it's not nearly as bad as you think," she tried making light of the situation.

"You passed out."

"Just a little."

Was Kaiba aware of how attractive raising that eyebrow made him? The amusement in his obvious doubt made Anzu smile and she was unable to hide a wince her action caused. Kaiba frowned when he caught it.

"Okay, I passed out a lot," she pretended nothing happened but Kaiba did not play along.

"Should you even be here, Mazaki?"

He nearly succeeded in sounding uninterested and based off of the Kaiba Anzu remembered she was surprised to realize he was concerned and genuinely curious of her health.

She shifted where she sat to better face Kaiba. "You gave me the BEWD card. What choice do I have?"

"The health of a person out weighs the value of a card," Impressive. That meant a great deal coming from Kaiba. "Poor imitations that they are." Maybe not so much.

Anzu laughed at his open disgust. Again the left side of her face began aching more so then normal. She cupped her chin with the palm of her hand to still the pain, and took a few calm breaths. When she looked up it was to find Kaiba silently watching her.

"Really, Kaiba, I'm fine." Never did Anzu think she would be defending her time on The Bachelor to him after the week she had. "I've stayed out here all evening, didn't even get up to greet you when you arrived. Brought a book to occupy my time," she picked up the paperback in reference. "And now that its gotten colder I even have my shawl with me so you won't need to be chivalrous and offer me your jacket or cuddle," To demonstrate she opened up her light blue knitted shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. "It's actually safer for me to be out here then with all your fangirls."

Kaiba's gaze turned sharp at that comment. "Who is bothering you?"

"Excuse me." They both looked up to see a stunningly dressed Usagi interrupt them. "Kaiba-san it's time for me to make your night. Let's go somewhere private."

The interruption was a welcome distraction, but a small part of her was a little miffed that Usagi thought she could take Kaiba from Anzu when they were enjoying themselves.

The sharp gaze of Kaiba's turned into a glare at the flight attendant. "I informed everyone I was not to be disturbed when I was speaking with Mazaki."

"My apologizes," Usagi bowed, but made no effort to leave the doorway.

When it became clear she was not about to make her exit Kaiba ordered her away. "Leave us."

Anzu turned her face away and clenched her teeth to keep from showing any form of amusement at the blonde who hated her enough already. Once gone she looked back at Kaiba with a tiny smile she was sure he could read in her eyes.

"And yet the fangirls continue to come at you in waves. Tell me Kaiba, what is your secret?"

"Your humour astounds me," he relaxed against the swing, resting one arm across the back, "But you have yet to distract me, Mazaki. Who is bothering you?"

She opted to give as frank an answer to his question. "I'm not going to tell you."

That eyebrow again! He had to know the appeal of that action. Anzu refused to believe that Kaiba was unaware of his own beauty. "Is this another of your promises?" he asked.

"Not a promise," Anzu replied, "I'm not telling you for Mokuba's sake. You should be sending home the women who you find no connections with, instead of those who I'm finding it hard to get along with. The show is called The Bachelor, Kaiba. It's for your pleasure not mine. Besides, I'm not here to be making friends."

He looked at her with a straight face, "Not making friends? Are you the same Mazaki I remember?"

Was he trying to make her leave in an underhanded way? "I give, I give," she forfeited, "I am in pain the more I laugh so stop being so funny."

"Contrary to popular belief I don't take pleasure from another persons pain." Kaiba was frowning again.

Anzu wrapped her shawl tighter around herself. "Never thought that you did, Kaiba. And even with all your fangirls comparing notes and nearly killing one another daily, this is the most I've laughed all week."

The smooth smirk reappeared on his face. "Ah yes. Would you happen to know how the rumour of my attraction to blonde women began? It has been a popular topic this evening and no one was willing to educate me of where they heard it."

She did not blush, Anzu silently cheered herself for that, but Kaiba's intense stare was difficult to match at the same time as maintaining innocence. She honestly had not anticipated her false piece of gossip would spread all the way to Kaiba.

"Mazaki," her name came out a light growl, she was starting to appreciate.

Again with the attractiveness. She really needed to ask him.

"Alright, I started it," Anzu caved.

Kaiba looked pleased with himself. "You've surprised me, resorting to such tactics."

"They were aggravating me. I had to shut them up somehow."

"Who was aggravating you?"

"Oh no!" The sneaky bastard... bastard in a good way though. She would not tell him that easily. "You can find that out on your own."

He was more amused at her avoidance then angry. "As I have been trying to do, Mazaki."

Well, Kaiba could keep trying but she was not a tattle tale. And like Mokuba, a part of Anzu wanted to see Kaiba find someone to be happy with. Everyone deserved to find love. Although Anzu was not one of the lucky ones, Kaiba had the right to take a chance and experience that. No way would she hinder him.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Sang-mi, 30 yrs old, Model

"Kaiba-san and Anzu have been talking for a really long time, staying out on the balcony together. I had hoped her avoidance of the party tonight would keep him from her but apparently that is not so."

Sang-mi's was unable to hide the displeasure in her eyes.

"We warned Usagi to leave them alone but she seems to think she is a miracle drug for Kaiba-san. He deserves better then the blonde bimbo. Now she is lashing out at everyone due to his rejection of her. It's her own fault. I wouldn't be surprised if she was sent home tonight.

"My only fear is that Kaiba-san will think I intentionally slipped during the photo shoot to harm Anzu and in turn send me home. I would truly like more time for him to get to know me better."

* * *

The second interruption of the night was a welcome to Kaiba and, it appeared, Mazaki as well. He never did go back inside to speak with any of the others, deciding bidding his time with Mazaki was the smarter of the two options. Eventually Bakura showed up to deliver the BEWD cards.

"Where have you been?" he asked, taking the cards.

Mazaki stood up to give Bakura a hug. "Ignore him," she said, "The women were exceedingly feisty this evening."

"And how are you doing, Anzu?"

"She refuses to be anything less then fine," Kaiba cut in. He stood up from the swing and handed Mazaki a BEWD, silently watching her remove it from the black card slip.

A sigh parted her lips upon sight. "For someone who is so critical of my health, you are still keeping me here. I thought you would have jumped at the chance to be rid of me." Her eyes harboured curiosity.

As innocent as her question was Kaiba was not about to give her an answer. Not because Mazaki did not deserve one but because he did not have one to give. Maybe she was the keeper of his sanity while shoved in the midst of his psychotic fangirls, or Kaiba enjoyed throwing her off guard, or he savoured the fact that she was the only woman not willingly participating for his time and heart.

"I will find out who is bothering you," he replied, "And you can try to figure out why I've kept you here."

The light of an accepted challenge sparked in her eyes. Just the way Kaiba liked it.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Kei, 31 yrs old, Professor

"We said goodbye to Nikki, Tamiko and Toshi tonight. It's a pleasure to see all of them go but I would invite all three back if it got rid of Usagi or Anzu."

Kei shook her head, and took a moment to brush her brown hair back over her shoulder.

"Usagi is queen bitch in the mansion, and Anzu, although nice, is the toughest competition. If I want Kaiba-san to myself she'll need to be taken out," a laugh escaped her, "It's a miracle Kaori is still here after she nearly did just that. The girl can't stop crying from relief."

* * *

**Bachelorettes **

- Aya: 25 - Professional Representative (PR)

- Anzu: 24 – Professional Dancer, Co-owns a dance studio

- Kaori: 25 - Nanny

- Kei: 31 - Professor of literature at Domino University

- Miya and Maiya: 26 - Emergency Room Nurses

- Nozomi: 23 - Acupuncturist

- Sang-mi: 30 - Model

- Suki: 27 - Voice Actress

- Usagi: 24 - Flight Attendant

- Virginia: 22 - Event Planner

- Yoko: 28 - Computer Programmer

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I've never read Linwood Barclay, but can only find good things about him, such as being Canadian. Represent! :)

**A/N: ** I am aware that bathing suits are not proper attire for hot springs but for the sake of television and my story they will be worn.

**The Bachelor Kaiba Style**

**Week Three**

It was possible Mokuba wanted to appease Kaiba's wrath after the photo shoot he had inflicted the week before. An afternoon at an onsen was one of the few pleasures Kaiba rarely had time for. If the dates continued on a similar path he may be capable of forgiving his brother. Eventually.

Yoko was the first woman out of the women's entrance. Her purple hair was piled high on her head, and she carried a towel casually over one shoulder. "Hey, Kaiba-san. Waiting for us before you get in the water? How considerate of you."

"Hn."

Kei and Aya, the other half of their group date, were quick to join them, and impressed Kaiba when they refrained from rushing him in their excitement. All three women were eye catching in their bathing suits, including Aya in her modest yellow one piece. She had opted to wear her glasses and Kaiba could not fault her. They were very much a part of who she was.

Of course, regardless of any possible enjoyment he would have during the date, Kaiba held fast to his decision of turning ever woman down. If they had met at another time or place maybe, but he would not fall for television arranged dating.

Aya graced him with a polite smile. "Shall we proceed?" she gestured to the water.

"Yes please," Yoko agreed, "Come on, Kaiba-san. I'm sure we can find somewhere secluded to get to know one another better. Without interruptions."

"What are you going to do? Recite computer code?" Kei said, smiling at Yoko's glare.

Everyone made it into the steaming water without further taunting, taking a few moments to absorb the relaxing effects. Kaiba glided a couple meters away from the women and debated ducking behind one of the large rocks if only to steal a few moments of peace.

Kei came up beside him. "Don't get too far away, Kaiba-san. You disappear in the steam and Yoko may have a heart attack."

"You're worried about Yoko?"

She gave a little laugh. "Not particularly."

A shift in the calmness of the water brought with it the woman in question. "Hey. Are you trying to take Kaiba-san away from us?"

"Hardly. I simply want to get to know Kaiba-san better before you decide it's time to molest him."

"I won't play twenty questions," Kaiba said, envisioning a mute button connected to the women's voices. Again, he was sending them all home. There was no purpose for them to learn about his inner feelings.

"Excuse me, Kaiba-san," Aya interjected, appearing to his right and effectively trapping him against the rock with the help of the other two, "I was curious about one thing, but I understand if you would like me to remain unaware."

"What?" he asked.

"Your daughter Yasmin is rarely if ever in the media. Why is that?"

"Careful, Kaiba-san," Yoko warned, "She'll sell everything you tell her."

Aya pursed her lips in annoyance. "I'm a Professional Representative, not a tabloid journalist. And as a friendly reminder, this is already national television."

Right. Kaiba locked away the thoughts of videos of him and three attractive women in an onsen spreading over the internet for millions to watch. The show was still in its taping process and at the current moment, far away from the world wide web. He hoped.

"Kaiba-san already said he wasn't going to answer questions," Kei reminded the women.

He arched an eyebrow. "I'm quite capable of speaking for myself." 

"Sorry."

"In regards to your question, Aya-san, I believe it is in Yasmin's best interest to keep her away from the media. She is only three and for no reason deserves to have her childhood spoiled."

The answer appeared to satisfy Aya and she gave him a small bow. "Thank you for telling me that, Kaiba-san."

He nodded in reply.

* * *

Second week in a row that Kei found the first impression card. It was quite possible she had been a saint in her previous life, or maybe saved a burning orphanage. All she needed to do was offer the card to Kaiba-san and he would let her keep it. And maybe go buy a lottery ticket as well.

"What did you find?" Yoko splashed over to her.

"This isn't a pool, Yoko. Please stop creating waves."

The computer programmer offered no apology. Her eyes were caught on the plastic card case Kei held. "Thats-"

"Yes. And I'm going to deliver it to Kaiba-san."

"Kaiba-san!" Yoko yelled across the onsen, "Guess what Kei found?"

Tempering down her annoyance at Yoko's complete disrespect for everyone and everything, Kei calmly followed her over to where Kaiba-san was relaxing. Amazingly enough he did not hear Yoko's announcement and remained turned away from them.

"Kaiba-san!" Yoko jumped on his back, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Aya and Kei watched in astonishment and slight horror as the rest of their party vanished underneath the water. Waves were still lapping against the women when Kaiba-san emerged from the water, Yoko no longer clinging to him. He shook his head, sending water in all directions and coughed at the water in his lungs.

"Kaiba-san," Aya was the first to react, "Are you injured in anyway?"

He glowered at the women, one sheepish Yoko, ducked low in the water, specifically. "I am fine. What was the purpose of attempting to drown me?"

"This actually," Kei held out the first impression card, "I found it on the edge of the onsen."

Deep blue eyes observed the visible black card sleeve. "Give the card to Aya."

What?

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Why does Aya get the card?" Yoko protested.

"Maybe," Kaiba-san pulled himself out of the onsen, "Because I like her bathing suit."

* * *

**CAMERA: **Yoko, 28 yrs old, Computer Programmer

"Didn't get the first impression card tonight but I don't care." Yoko had a silly grin on her face, her eyes clouded over with fantasy. "I got to feel Kaiba-san and ladies it was five seconds of pure heaven. All those muscles and skin... soaking wet... It was totally worth it."

* * *

Week three was much better then week two. As Bakura had announced before the first date, three of the women would not be going on any dates with Kaiba. Anzu crossed her fingers that she would be one of the 'lucky' ones without a date.

Back again with date card number two, Bakura had congregated everyone into the living room for the unveiling. He eyed the women cautiously over the edge of his cards before proceeding.

"This date is for one lucky recipient to accompany Kaiba-san on a cherry blossom viewing," Bakura revealed, "Virginia."

Anzu breathed a sigh of relief that was mirrored by Bakura.

_"Me?"_ Virginia asked from beside Anzu, _"I'm so excited! Is it just for me with Kaiba. Anzu, where am I going? What do I do? What do I say?"_

She laughed as her friend went from joy to panic in two breaths. _"You'll be fine. Just be yourself. And don't do anything I would. Seriously. I'm trying to get sent home here."_

_"Don't leave yet."_ The blonde squeezed her hand, _"I still need your wonderful knowledge and insight."_

At least someone had pleasant reasons for wanting her to remain. Imagine becoming the Kaiba Seto guru, fount of all knowledge Kaiba, for the women. Interesting job description.

_"Come on," _Anzu pulled Virginia up from the couch, _"Let's go get you ready for your hot date."_

* * *

His brother looked thoroughly entertained, nearly falling off of the couch with laughter and upsetting his laptop. "She-she made you-" Mokuba took a deep breath and cracked up again while successfully falling to the floor.

The hilarity he found with Kaiba's situation was surpassing even Kaiba's expectations. His cherry blossom date with Virginia had been the epitome of boring dates. Gut bursting would not be his classification. Spending the evening sticking strictly to English dialogue was the only pleasurable part. Particularly when the accompanying camera men struggled to follow along.

"What is your fascination with my embarrassment?" Kaiba asked.

The view of Mokuba came back into the centre frame when he straightened his laptop, once again revealing the chaos he had created at the mansion in Kaiba's absence: The couch was his only clue that Mokuba was relaxing in the gaming room.

A few more snickers escaped Mokuba and he took no pains to hide his beaming grin. "I'm just really happy for all the fun you are having, Nii-sama."

"Fun?" Kaiba arched an eyebrow, "I fell into a pond of fish."

His little brothers body jerked in an attempt to stifle his laughter but Mokuba quickly gave up and revelled in Kaiba's plight, somehow managing to remain seated fourth time around.

For pity sake. There were some surprising moments to the evening but nothing he believed warranted such a reaction. "Mokuba," he said in a firm voice of reprimand, that he rarely used on his younger brother, "You wished to hear how my date progressed, but if you cannot maintain your composure the story will end here."

Mokuba's eyes widened in delight. "There's more? You mean to tell me that after Virginia climbed a tree to rescue a stray cat and suddenly developed a fear of heights that made you have to climb the tree after her were she accidentally knocked you out of the tree and into the pond it was beside, isn't the entire story? Please tell me they got all that on film."

"There were three cameramen. The miracle would be not catching the unsightly occurrence"

"Okay," Mokuba nodded, working on the composure he had lacked from the beginning of Kaiba's tale. "What happened after you went swimming? Did you end the date right then and send Virginia home? Did you... Seto." He turned disappointed eyes on his brother, "Did you make her cry?"

"No I did not make Virginia cry," Kaiba instantly defended, his eyes narrowing,

A lesser woman may have. Of course a lesser woman would not have interrupted their private time to help an scared animal. And a lesser woman would not have entered the pond to help him out for fear of damaged clothes or other such nonsense.

Mokuba struck a pose of intellectual intrigue. "Then please, continue."

"The cat's own appeared as we were getting out of the pond, and accused us of animal kidnapping just as the parks gardener came racing up to us, brandishing a kendo stick."

The imagery of Kaiba's retelling brought a smirk to his face at the memory of a short, balding man, red in the face, swinging a kendo stick above his head and nearly clocking himself with it. He had been screaming endless obscenities that Kaiba was relieved Virginia's Japanese was extremely poor.

Muffled sounds of barely contained laughter carried through the speakers.

"Otouto," again with the reprimanding voice.

Mokuba jumped up from the couch and Kaiba heard a 'be right back' before a door slammed and there was silence.

He took the temporary reprieve to look over a number of company reports that had been faxed to him and became quite distracted by work; he did not realize Mokuba returned until he was greeted for a second time through the screen.

"Seto, if I die by a ruptured spline it's all you fault."

"Hn."

"Seriously, Nii-sama. This may be the last time you see me alive."

"Just don't let Yasmin find your body."

"Hey!" Mokuba protested, smile happily in place, "Get on with your story. Does the insane gardener succeed in attacking you? Wait. I know. The cat, Virginia tried to rescue, jumps from the tree onto your head and you fall back into the pond, but this time taking everyone else with you."

Kaiba rubbed his hands over his face. "No, Mokuba."

"Oh, well then, please. Enlighten me."

"One of the camera men disarmed the gardener and spewed over dramatic tales of Kaiba Seto, CEO extraordinare, and The Bachelor." It was difficult to refrain from rolling his eyes as he relived the date from hell. "The cat lady paled and climbed the tree to hide with her cat while the gardener apologized until he was blue in the face."

When Kaiba offered no more Mokuba coaxed him on. "And..?"

He looked back at the faxes. "Nothing. Virginia requested towels from the gardener but I told her there was no time and drove her back to the mansion. I should bill her for having to get my car detailed. Again."

"How chivalrous of you," his brother replied.

Did chivalry matter? Kaiba was not aiming to impress anyone. At the very most he held the car door open for Virginia. That was considerate enough.

"You know, Seto, she could be the one. Your future wife. Stepmother for Yasmin. My beautiful sister-in-law. Yin to your Yang. Face of-"

"Enough Mokuba. Let's not project your obsession with foreign women onto me." Though it would not be the first time his little brother had tried.

With a sigh Mokuba conceded "Alright. Glad to know your date wasn't a complete bust."

"Your consideration warms me," Kaiba smiled.

"But not like Virginia could warm you."

"Goodnight Mokuba."

"I'm just saying."

"Goodnight."

Mokuba shook his head in defeat. "Yeah, yeah. Goodnight Seto. Take care of yourself."

* * *

**CAMERA:** Usagi, 24 yrs old, Flight Attendant

Dressed immaculately as usual, Usagi gave the camera a conceded smile, tilting her head just so in a way she thought enhanced her beauty. All it really managed to do was hide half her face behind her long blonde hair. With an air of practice to her action she flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

"I was a worried when I didn't get the personal one on one date with Kaiba-san this week. It would have been the perfect opportunity to get closer to him and Virginia is very undeserving."

Usagi shook her head disappointedly at the camera.

"She came back tonight looking dishevelled and went straight to Anzu. My girl intuition is telling me the date didn't go as happily as planned. I foresee an illiterate foreigner going home this week."

* * *

With the third date of week three in progress and the lucky five women already on their way to meet Kaiba-san, the living room of the mansion was shared by the unlucky cast-offs of the week. Nozomi sat quietly in her corner of the couch, PSP in hand, observing Usagi and Kaori's verbal displeasure at their fate and each other.

"It's because I hit Anzu in the face last week and sent her to the hospital," Kaori reasoned.

Usagi, driven by anger and conceit, took no effort in choosing her words. "You're probably right," she agreed, "Kaiba-san didn't take you on the date today because he doesn't want to risk you hurting Anzu again."

A ringlet twirled tight around her finger Kaori glared resentfully at Usagi. "And what excuse do you have for being left behind?"

"I wasn't left behind."

"Really? You didn't get a date with Kaiba-san this week. You are here. Without him. That means left behind. Don't think your blonde hair is going to carry you through, Usagi."

Her face twisted up in a mix of snarl and smile. "We had a fabulous first date at the photo shoot. Kaiba-san doesn't want the rest of you to feel jealous so he's spending time with them. It's called reverse psychology."

"Reverse psychology?" Kaori snickered, "It's called denial."

Nozomi smiled behind her PSP. Kaori and Usagi were incredibly entertaining together, but also quite mean. They equalled one another out. Maybe that would be their downfall.

* * *

Date three for week three was something special. Spend the afternoon in the kitchen with the other women making Kaiba dinner. Anzu had already decided to leave them alone before Sang-mi told her to 'find something to do and say out of her way.' Anzu got right on that, enjoying a few more chapters of her novel.

"Not joining in the festivities?" Kaiba asked, entering the plush environment of his temporary living room.

Anzu glanced up from her book. "They're here for you, Kaiba, not me."

"Not by choice," he admitted.

Kaiba moved to stand near the large front window, his hands casually thrust into his pants pockets and his gaze settled on the beautiful scenery outside. With the fading sunlight cast over Kaiba, he was captivating in the near profile Anzu observed. She took time to study Kaiba in the silence in a way she had not since Battle City. Even lost in contemplation Kaiba exuded power and control through his posture alone. He was a stunning man and had blue eyes that did things to a person if they looked in them too long. On regular occurrence Kaiba showed little facial expression beyond unimpressed, angry and bored but Anzu was enjoying all the times she saw amused curiosity lurking on his face.

"Mazaki?" There was that amused curiosity, his lips fighting against a smile.

Anzu did not resist smiling in return. "The couch is more then big enough for the two of us. You're welcome to join me, Kaiba."

"What has you so enthralled I had to call your name three times?"

"Three times?" That got a smirk.

"Yes, Mazaki. Three times," he said, taking up her offer and moving a pillow to sit beside her. "Is the novel you enjoy toting around not as engaging as you originally hoped?"

She bookmarked her page and handed the paperback over. "Quite so but I like the stimulation of a real life mystery more."

"Linwood Barclay," Kaiba ended any discussion of himself, "I wasn't aware you read foreign novels."

"Discovered him when I was in New York. I've read almost all of his books and reread most."

Kaiba scanned the back cover. "Award winner. Can't get better then that."

"He's a mesmerizing writer. Here." Anzu turned to sit on the coach cross legged, facing Kaiba and took her book back, scanning through the pages until she found one of many riveting chapters. With a quick glance at him she began to read.

* * *

The image was confusing when Sang-mi first looked out into the living room to see what had become of Anzu and their Bachelor. The missing members of the date were seated on the largest couch, Anzu focused on the book in her hands, reading out loud to Kaiba-san, while he patiently watched her, interjecting comments throughout her reading. Whatever he said had to be in the least descent, for Anzu continued to smile at him and at one point mock glared. Either way her reactions pleased their Bachelor. Sang-mi could not remember seeing him smile quite as much no matter how small the smiles were.

"Do you see that?" Sang-mi asked Suki, from where she stood in the kitchen archway, "Anzu is reading to Kaiba-san. I told her to go do something and she's stealing time with him. How selfish is that?"

Suki put down the knife she was using and went over to look. "She kinda is doing something."

Was everyone dense to their competition. "She is supposed to be in here helping us cook."

"Maybe Anzu already finished what she was making."

"Miya, Maiya," Sang-mi called, "Do you see anything that Anzu might have made?"

The twins glanced around the kitchen, and took a peak in the fridge. "Nope," they chorused.

Sang-mi gave Suki a knowing look. The voice actress was brimming with optimism that would cause her to get walked all over in life and by the women of the show. Sang-mi had already taken advantage of it to order her and the twins around in the kitchen.

"We'll just have to impress Kaiba-san with our cooking abilities," Suki tried to encourage, "Who doesn't like French cuisine?"

* * *

It was time for the grand finale. Mazaki had vanished into the kitchen with her delivered pizza, and in doing so left Kaiba at the mercy of the others. He had not been expecting part of their table setting to be western cutlery in place of chopsticks.

"Would you like some Cabernet Franc, Kaiba-san?" Miya asked- or was that Maiya- holding a bottle of red wine.

"Water is fine."

"Oh..umm, okay," she stuttered.

The women were waiting on him hand and foot, having placed him at the head of the table and telling him to allow them the opportunity to provide for him. Take-out would have been more preferred at the rate they were going. Four plates had already been brought to the table, the food hidden under dome plate covers. The twins and Suki were already seated and they were waiting for Sang-mi to bring out his dinner.

Suki gave him her optimistic smile. "Sang-mi!" she called, "If you don't hurry up I'm going to let Kaiba-san have my dinner!"

"Coming! I'm only taking a little more time to make the meal as perfect as the man himself!"

If she wanted Kaiba to lose his appetite that was the way to start.

"Here you are Kaiba-san," Sang-mi carefully placed his plate on the table and removed the cover with a flourish, "Your dinner."

The monstrosity on his plate smelt how he supposed the food was intended, but the smell did not sit right with his stomach. The sight of the dish was more so tormenting. A mess of thin noodle, large bits of herb, an unidentified grey protein in grey sauce, and randomly mushed... vegetables? were all mixed together in a thick, chunky cheese sauce. It was a mesh of pale yellow and grey. He would not feed it to his worse competition.

Four beaming faces met Kaiba when he pulled his eyes away from the food. "What is this?"

"It's French," The sparkles in the twins eyes began to fade at his visible displeasure.

"While the consideration for what allergies I may have had was appreciated, perhaps I should have specified that I abhor all French cuisine. I will not be eating this."

If any of them cried, so help him, he would be spending the night in a hotel to escape the torture.

"You hate French food?" Suki asked. Sang-mi must have kicked her under the table when the voice actress let out a sound of pain and turned hurt eyes on the model.

"Will you at least try it. Our dish could win you over."

"No."

Miya and Maiya's eyes began to glisten. "But we made it," Miya protested.

"Special just for you," Maiya agreed.

That was no reason for Kaiba to subject himself to the pains off consuming a health hazard. Tears never made him rethink firing an employee, and they most certainly would not make him eat... whatever it was. In a stronger demonstration of his refusal he recovered the food with the dome plate cover.

"Hey guys," Mazaki entered the dining area with pizza and pop in hand, "Why isn't anyone eating yet. You didn't have to wait for me."

Sang-mi sniffed at her. "We weren't waiting for you."

"Oh." She seated herself at the far end of the table opposite of Kaiba.

"Kaiba-san refuses to eat his food," Suki informed Mazaki.

Could she have made him sound anymore like a child? Clearly Mazaki thought the same thing and struggled to remain impartial, letting her smile reflect confusion instead of amusement.

"Is something wrong with the food?"

The twins eyes overflowed at the same time. Miya? Yes Miya began hiccuping. Maiya answered in place of her struggle. "Kaiba-san is racist! He doesn't like French food!"

Mazaki coughed to cover up her laugh. "I'm sure there is something we can do. Let me see that." She retrieved Kaiba's meal from the table and disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving the dining area in the uncomfortable silence of muffled crying and glaring of table tops. Not even a minute later Mazaki returned with a second plate of pizza and can of coke.

"You-you-you're giving K-Kaiba-san your dinner?" Miya asked.

"No," Mazaki denied, reclaiming her seat at the table, "I'm sharing my dinner. Do you have any objections with that Kaiba?"

"No objections," he replied, lifting the tab on the can of coke.

With a sluggish lack of enthusiasm the women revealed their meals, and begrudgingly began to eat. Mazaki's eyes widened at the food. Apparently she never took a peek at his original meal, but she maintained her silence by consuming her dinner.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Suki, 27 yrs old, Voice Actress

"What are the chances that the one thing we make for Kaiba-san he hates?" Suki sighed and pulled her long black braid over her shoulder. "The date would have been a complete bust if Anzu hadn't stepped in. And I sort of wish I'd eaten some of Anzu and Kaiba-san's pizza. There was something off about our French pasta. All of us, including Kaiba-san, are cleaning up the kitchen now. We should be able to rescue this date yet."

* * *

Sang-mi was the first one running to the bathroom. She had tossed the wash cloth on the counter and bolted from the kitchen at a dead run. The twins had been complaining about upset stomachs, taking little part in the clean up, and while Suki remained her happy self she moved slower, a tad green in the face.

"What do you think that was about?" Anzu asked, fearing what the clues were telling her.

Suki stood with both hands covering her abdomen. "I think I know. Kaiba-san? How many bathrooms does this place have?"

"Three."

"And where are they?"

He explained off hand, leaning against the centre island, arms crossed. Suki thanked him and took her leave, her pace increasing out of the kitchen. Kaiba looked at Anzu with a silent question.

"Miya? Maiya?" Anzu carefully asked, "How are the two of you feeling?"

The twins were huddled against one another, sitting on the floor against a cabinet. All colour had drained from their faces and quiet groans escaped each one in turn.

"This is bad," Maiya said.

Miya agreed, "Food poisoning."

With incredible speed the twins jumped from where they sat and barely made it to the double sinks before they vomited, their knuckles turning white as they clutched counters edge.

Kaiba appeared quite put out by their display. He watched them with resignation before turning to look at Anzu. "Are you sick?"

"No, you?"

He shook his head. "We need to call the hospital."

Anzu sighed, "Yeah. I was afraid of that."

* * *

The chaos in the hospital never lessened through the later hours of the night. Mazaki and Kaiba had been in the waiting room on the third floor for two hours and counting.

After calling for ambulances Mazaki had gone to each of the women in turn before gathering everyone's bags and jackets. It was quite the ordeal getting the twins to travel in separate vehicles, a problem their uncontrollable vomiting had helped solve. Within half an hour Mazaki and Kaiba had arrived at the hospital via his car and missed the sick women being wheeled away for help. Mazaki's cunning persuasion helped them learn what floor the women had been taken to. No information had been given and all they were able to do was wait after answering relentless food related questions from a doctor.

"That nurse needs sensitivity training, or a change of career," Kaiba said.

Mazaki covered a yawn with her hand. "It was an honest mistake, Kaiba. And she is only apprenticing here."

It was quite the accusation for an honest mistake. Many tabloids created facts about him on a daily basis but if what that nurse said got out he would be suing the hospital and the magazines. There were very few lies he would permit tarnishing his name. "She asked if you were in an abusive relationship with me while I was standing beside you."

Mazaki laughed, quickly covering her mouth so as not to disturb the others in the waiting room. "Yup. I actually forgot about the bruise on my face until she drew attention to it," she paused, "I feel a little sorry for her though, fainting when she realized just what she accused the Kaiba Seto of."

The way she said his name had him frowning. "Do you always view me like that? _The_ Kaiba Seto?" he stressed the word.

"No," she gave him a smile, "You're position in society is pretty big, but I also know you're human like the rest of us. It just catches me off guard to see other peoples reactions to you."

"I normally ignore the attention," he admitted, "Or my life would be one big aggravation."

Mazaki silently studied him with a slight tilt to her head. He had only begun to fight the urge to squirm in his plastic chair, under her watchful eyes, before she nodded her head with a smile.

"I'm gonna sleep now," she announced.

Excepting her end of conversation, Kaiba picked up her paperback from the empty chair on his left. Mazaki kicked off her shoes, shuffling in the plastic chair for a comfortable position. He was surprised when she dropped her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes but Kaiba made no attempt to have her move. Flipping to his place in the paperback Kaiba resumed reading.

* * *

**CAMERA: ** Anzu, 24 yrs old, Professional Dancer

"I'm zero for two in dates that end at the hospital, but wow, last night was a near miss for Kaiba and I. Luckily the other women are okay but it was a really long night. I only hope that Kaiba brings back my book. I accidentally forgot it with him, in my tired state."

* * *

After Bakura's announcement of Kaiba's arrival Kaori was the first woman to pull him aside for special alone time. Having been dateless that week she was attempting to tell Kaiba her entire life story in five minutes time and very nearly succeeding.

"Being a nanny is the most fulfilling job I could ask for," she raved, "Helping children learn who they really are inside and helping to accomplish their dreams as well as instil good morals is very satisfying."

"You look after children six months old to two years of age."

"Yes," Kaori looked confused, having already explained that.

He took a sip of his champagne. "Kaori, if you want a chance to remain for one more week you will stop talking and I will walk away. Let me demonstrate."

Shock left Kaori's mouth a gap, eyes wide, staring at Kaiba's retreating back as he proceeded through one hall of the mansion and down another. Many of the walls had large expanses removed and made for bad hiding places in a mansion full of women but there was little he could do.

"Kaiba-san?" Yoko called behind him, "May I spend some time with you?"

He turned around to see a beehive of purple hair piled on top of her head and a short yellow tub dress that were she to bend over she would flash her panties. If she was even wearing any.

Yoko smiled, misinterpreting Kaiba's silence. "I'm glad you like it. I dressed just for you tonight." She struck a pose that nearly had her popping out of the top of her dress.

"Like is not the correct term I would use."

"Love?" Her smile grew even more hopeful.

"No."

"Kaiba-san?"

He did not wait to hear more and proceeded further down the hall. The promise he made to Mokuba was becoming increasingly difficult to keep. Very few of the women deserved civility.

Just like the previous week Mazaki was out on the balcony swing only this time she had Virginia for company. Mazaki was the only other person on the show that he knew could speak English. No doubt She had to be Virginia's translator and, he assumed, only friend.

"I believe you left something with me last night," he interrupted the women.

Both heads spun to see him in the doorway. Instantly Virginia shuffled to the end of the swing and patted the space between her and Mazaki. _"Please, join us,"_ she said.

_"I am merely here to return an item Mazaki lent me,"_ he replied. If it had just been Mazaki on the balcony Kaiba would have not hesitated to join her, possibly discussed the book or sat in silence. Small talk with Virginia would undoubtedly cause Mazaki to take her leave and allow them private time. Kaiba did not want that.

Virginia glanced innocently between the two of them. _"Kaiba borrowed something?"_

_ "Just a book."_ Mazaki turned to Kaiba and smiled when he handed back the novel. "Did you finish it?"

He had, during his breakfast that very morning. "Yes. You have found a great story teller."

"Let me know if you want to read more. I brought six of his books with me."

"What happens when you run out?" Kaiba asked.

"Umm I haven't really thought that far ahead," she admitted, biting her bottom lip, "I really don't think I will be here that long." Mazaki's eyes sparked like solving a puzzle and his name was Kaiba Seto. "Will I be here that long, Kaiba?"

Maybe was the best possible answer Kaiba could give. Yes if she really wanted a definitive answer, but her presence, though at first had been for his amusement, was becoming an escape from the others.

"You may want to buy a few more books," he replied.

* * *

A blank card was waved in Kaiba's face. "You are making a big mistake!" Yoko accused.

Ever since she had received the card her temper erupted. The twins left the mansion consoling each other while Yoko had let out a shriek in horror.

"I deserve to be here! The other women are lying to you! Send Nozomi home, she's too stupid to understand who you are. And Anzu doesn't even want to stay! Are you listening to me?"

Kaiba grabbed her wrist before she could hit him in the face. "Get out," he growled, "Before I remove you."

"You are a jackass, Kaiba Seto!" Yoko spun on her heels, tripped and let out a scream as she stormed from the mansion.

Good riddance.

* * *

Bachelorettes

- Aya: 25 - Professional Representative (PR)

- Anzu: 24 – Professional Dancer, Co-owns a dance studio

- Kaori: 25 - Nanny

- Kei: 31 - Professor of literature at Domino University

- Nozomi: 23 - Acupuncturist

- Sang-mi: 30 - Model

- Suki: 27 - Voice Actress

- Usagi: 24 - Flight Attendant

- Virginia: 22 - Event Planner

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bachelor Kaiba Style 4**

**Week Four**

Making it to week four was not something Anzu had anticipated. Her success and Yoko's verbal accusation upon her exit at the last ceremony had increased the jealousy and anger the other women directed toward Anzu. She never thought it could get worse but Bakura proved her wrong when he revealed that she was to get the one on one date with Kaiba. Regrettably Usagi screamed into a pillow before cursing her out had been the worst reaction.

Only Virginia knew how much she had dreaded being picked for that specific day, and even then just the bare facts. It was still a sore wound for Anzu to deal with, even though an entire year had already past.

Anzu had not listened to Bakura after he announced her name and had no idea what the date was supposed to be. She could only hope that Kaiba agreed to the proposal she was going to make when he arrived to pick her up.

Virginia watched Anzu pace from her seat on the bed. _"You can always just tell Kaiba no," _she reminded her.

_"I could,"_ Anzu agreed, _"But I was planning on heading out today before Bakura announced the date. And it would be really cold to stand Kaiba up."_

In silent support Virginia pulled Anzu down beside her on the bed and gave her a one armed hug._ "Do whatever you need to do, Anzu. But remember I'm here if you want to talk."_

_ "Thanks."_

They sat in comfortable silence until Anzu was bellowed for from the front door. She slowly descended the staircase to find Kaiba patiently waiting in the front hall, ignoring Usagi as she tried for his attention.

"Hey, Kaiba," Anzu greeted him.

He took one look at her and his impatient glance became curious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing too importance." She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "But... Could we forgo the planned date for today?"

"You don't want to go?"

Anzu took a deep breath for the moment it allowed her to compose herself. "Getting out of here today would be great but I will unintentionally be bad company."

Kaiba observed her, his blue eyes probing. "What do you want Mazaki?"

"What I need is to dance. I'm sure there has to be a dance studio or two around here we can go to. You could use the time to contact your family, or work on Kaiba Corp. related business. Hell, I'll even lend you another Linwood Barclay novel." When he continued to silently study her Anzu realized she may have misjudged him. "You don't have to come if you don't want to," she inform him, "Why don't you take one of the others out today? I'm sure you would enjoy the date more. It might even-"

"Mazaki," he cut her off, "I am spending today with you."

Alright, but did he have to be so mean about it? Kaiba wanted a crappy date, Anzu would have no problems being a crappy date, and relish in his displeasure.

"Is there a specific studio you have in mind?" Kaiba pulled out a pair of sunglasses and hid his eyes behind the lenses. "If not I'm sure we can find something."

"Of course," she readily agreed, "I'll just grab my bag." Anzu paced herself going back up the stairs. She did not want Kaiba to see her so eager and have him change his mind.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Aya, 25 yrs old, Professional Representative

"Anzu asked Kaiba if they could skip their date today so she could dance."

Aya frowned behind her glasses and made a tsking sound.

"We gathered in the living room today to discuss how we felt about what she did. Suki was the only one to wish Anzu the best of luck. Everyone else believes Anzu is messing with the show and Kaiba-san. We don't have the option of planning our own dates. What gives Anzu that rite?"

* * *

The beauty and grace with which Mazaki danced drew Kaiba to distraction. He had intended to work through the improvised date and managed to speak with both Mokuba and Yasmin before her dancing claimed his interest.

Mazaki had her hair tied up in a messy bun and wore form fitting black shorts and a baggy pink shirt with a large neck line that kept falling off one shoulder. She had hooked up her mp3 player to the stereo and based on the rapid variety of music that continued to play, had selected shuffle.

All day Mazaki had been acting unusual. The open demeanour that Kaiba had come to expect from her, even in anger, had taken a back seat. Whatever was bothering her she hid well but she could not disguise the moments of emotional pain in her blue eyes. Kaiba had no intention to badger Mazaki with questions. It was clear she was not about to reveal what brought about her need to dance. Until she was comfortable in her own skin again her problems were her own.

The instructor they had met assured the pair that the room would be unoccupied for the day and due to Kaiba and Mazaki's disregard for time that was fortunate.

Shadows moved across the dance floor as the hours ticked past. Neither had made a suggestion for lunch. Mazaki only paused between songs for water and to look in his direction as though she was certain he would disappear when she was distracted. Slowly, from where Kaiba sat on a wooden foldout chair, he watched the tension drain from Mazaki's body to be replaced with exhaustion. Yet even as her movements began to lag Kaiba could find no fault in her performance.

Somehow as Mazaki continued to tire from dance her spirits picked up. Every glance she gave had a little more of the spark he was accustomed to and her lips gradually gave him a real smile. It eased the small ball of tension Kaiba had been ignoring ever since greeting Mazaki at the mansion that morning.

The song ended, and unlike all the others before, when the next song began, Mazaki did not continue dancing. She stood with her hands on her hips, bent forward, taking deep breath after deep breath. When she had regained enough stamina to move from that position she hurried to the mirrors and snatched up her giant water bottle.

"Wow," Mazaki gasped between mouthfuls of water, "I've never danced that many songs all in one sitting. What time is it?"

Kaiba smirked back at her. "Quarter to four."

"Oh. That's... really?" At his arched brow she nodded her head. "Right. Quarter to four. Never would have thought."

After all of her exertion Mazaki gave her body a rest and sat where she stood on the dance floor. The action was fast, but held no aspects of clumsy to move Kaiba from his chair. Sitting not enough for recuperation she lay back, uncapped water bottle near her head. Silence settled over them as Kaiba watched Mazaki until she turned her head to catch his unwavering stare and flushed further.

"Yes, Kaiba?"

"Don't mind me," he assured her.

Mazaki let out a huff and narrowed her eyes at him. "Although you probably don't know, dancing is just as exhausting as any other sport. There is no need-"

"I am well aware of that," Kaiba cut her off.

"You are? Don't tell me you've actually danced before."

The disbelief she presented him with, coupled with amusement, got Kaiba out of his chair and over to her mp3 player. If Mazaki thought she could discredit him she was about to be proven otherwise.

"What are you doing?" she asked, shifting forward to circle her arms around her knees.

"The better question would be 'what are we going to be doing?'"

It took little effort to find the play list marked instrumental and pressing play. Kaiba did not recognize the song but it would work well enough for what he intended.

When he turned back to Mazaki she was frowning in confusion. "We?"

"Have you ever danced ballroom before?" he side stepped her question with one of his own.

"I had a class back in university."

Kaiba stepped forward and held out his hand to which Mazaki accepted. She was slow to rise from the floor, preforming a little shiver like action of shaking her arms at her sides and exhaling. It was the same thing Mazaki had done right before she began dancing hours earlier. In doing so she spotted her bare feet and hurried to slipped on her flats.

Once back in front of him Mazaki placed one hand on his shoulder and with the other grabbed his left hand. Not about to be lead Kaiba quickly followed her movements placing his hand between her shoulder blades. It took little effort to begin moving around the room. Kaiba kept the steps very precise.

Mazaki waited until the second rotation around the room to speak. "You've never struck me as the type of person who would learn ballroom, Kaiba."

"It was part of my training."

Mazaki tilted her head to the side and frowned in confusion.

"Gozaburo thought it best to know how to ballroom for the benefit of any western clientele."

"Ah," she replied, with a look of understanding. Thank goodness, he never accepted pity lightly. "But how is knowing ballroom supposed to help Kaiba Corp?"

A legitimate question. After all Kaiba had asked the very same thing years ago. Counting the dance he was having with Mazaki he had used the talent three times total in his life.

"Westerner's like to throw celebrations for useless reasons and dance just so happens to be an aspect they incorporate," he replied.

Kaiba spun her around twice, enjoying the way she settled easily in his arms. The smile Mazaki gave him for that step was a welcome sight and the first true smile she had offered the entire day. She moved slightly closer to Kaiba, her face awash with plotting.

"Have you ever thought of learning to salsa, Kaiba?"

"As much as you wish, I will not be shaking my hips."

Mazaki laughed, "Don't you like a little passion on the dance floor?"

Kaiba spun her again and pulled her close, dropping his hand to her lower back to prevent her from pulling away. "I don't need to gyrate to create passion, Mazaki," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't doubt that." Her breath was warm against his cheek. "Your eyes produce enough sparks as is."

"My eyes?" Kaiba pulled back enough to catch Mazaki's glance.

"Yes! See? And that right there too."

"What?"

"You just raised one eyebrow," she clarified, "Do you know how hot that is? It's bad enough your blue eyes are stunning all by themselves."

The only answer Kaiba had was a pleased smirk that brought a blush to Mazaki's cheeks as she realized the compliment was quite ego stroke worthy and an admission on her part. Though embarrassed she still maintained her composure.

"You know how handsome you are." It was not a question. Kaiba answered regardless.

"Of course."

As the final notes of the song played Kaiba dipped his dance partner. The dancer in Mazaki moved naturally through her embarrassment her leg riding up a little ways on his hip. She gave him a look he had trouble labelling as he pulled her upright.

"Want to go again?" she asked.

Why not. With one dance Kaiba had already learned more about Mazaki then in all the years they had known one another, Mokuba's lovely friend facts included.

* * *

The udon was quite impressive for street vending but Anzu particularly enjoyed the takoyaki. She had stolen one from Kaiba. The silent knowing look he gave her brought a light blush to her face and she debated stealing a second just to receive that look again.

For a day that had started out with sad memories, Anzu was pleasantly satisfied. Never had she thought the presence of Kaiba Seto would be a comfort with his silence stares and observing eyes. She also never thought the man would willingly flirt with her. As much as Anzu turned the day over in her mind she could not deny he had been flirting. And, yes, she had been flirting right back.

"I assumed you stole my takoyaki with the intent to eat it," Kaiba interrupted her pondering.

"I'm sorry?"

He gestured to the pilfered piece of meat on her plate with his chopsticks. "Or did you take it out of spite?"

Right. She was supposed to be eating. Forcing herself to move slow Anzu gracefully picked up the takoyaki. "Let's go with spite," she said, before popping the treat in her mouth.

Kaiba smirked at her, leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his juice can.

Both of them had been hungry after they left the dance academy and ended up passing a street vending stall. By mutual silent agreement they opted for the simple food. The stall had an assortment of five plastic tables set up in front of it with oddly matched plastic chairs. When Kaiba and Anzu had first sat down, only one other table was occupied, but with the accompaniment of the cameramen all the tables were quickly filled. The lucky street vendor was pulling in hefty business. At first the balding man had refused to accept Kaiba's money, spewing honour and other such jargon. Anzu had watched while Kaiba made little attempt to argue, accepted the food and on the sly dropped 5000 yen in the man's tip cup.

Finishing the last of her can of mango juice, Anzu leaned back in her chair mimicking Kaiba's posture. "Thank you, Kaiba. That was delicious."

"Hmm, I'm sure that last bite was very satisfying," he smiled, "Would you like me to buy more for myself?"

Anzu laughed. "You don't do innocent very well."

"I didn't realize you equated innocence with me." There went that sexy eyebrow again.

In retaliation for Kaiba's flirting she rested her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. "I equate you with a lot of things. Mokuba, evil tycoons, Duel Monsters, belt buckles."

"Belt buckles?" he glanced down at his lap before meeting her eyes and were he not seated, protected by the table, she would have snuck another look herself.

"Mm hmm. I've always had a fetish of sorts for guys who wear distinctive belt buckles. Your silver, blue eyes white dragon with the topaz gem for his eye is a particular favorite of mine."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "I haven't worn that in years."

"And it's a crying shame."

The smirk she received and the way his blue eyes pierced through her, as though unravelling the deepest secrets in her mind nearly brought a cherry blush to her face. Anzu maintained eye contact for as long as she could before glancing away.

"Oh crap! We should get out of here," she said, gathering their few paper plates and chopsticks in a pile and rising from her chair, the playful mood vanishing.

"Mazaki?"

"Did you see a garbage?"

Kaiba pointed to a plastic can beside the vending stall.

"Great."

Weaving between two other tables, she hurriedly tossed their garbage, turned to snatch the empty juice cans from Kaiba, as he came up beside her, and tossed them as well.

"Care to enlighten me on your sudden panic?" he asked.

"How do you feel about going for a walk, work off some of the calories we just ingested."

Kaiba looked at her silently.

Why was he not moving? If Kaiba thought he could intimidate her into revealing why the panic instead of helping her escape the source of her panic he had sorely underestimated Anzu. She grabbed Kaiba's hand pulled him behind her, heading up the street. It took no effort for Kaiba to fall in step with her hurried pace but he was not detoured.

"What are you running from, Mazaki?"

"Stalker."

That caused him a moment of pause. "Should we be notifying authorities?"

Anzu gave him a reassuring smile, surprised by the ting of worry. No. Apprehension she saw on his face. "That shouldn't be necessary She's more of a girl crush type stalker. She was a-"

"Anzu-chan!"

"Uh... she was a student at my school-"

"Anzu-chan! Anzu-chan!"

"Last year."

"Anzu-chan! I knew it was you! Fate is always working in our favour!"

"Crap."

They had been caught. There was no point to try for an escape. Anzu would simply have to face her student stalker and hope to shake her off before the night was over. With a sigh she stopped walking, but refused to release Kaiba's hand when his grip in hers loosened.

"Anzu-chan!" she exclaimed, stopping in front of the pair, and stooped over to catch her breath.

Ito Tori. 19 year old dancer. Bushy orange hair, 5'10", thick circular brown framed glasses. Anzu had not seen her since school the previous year, but Tori-san had not changed in the slightest and always made Anzu uncomfortable.

"You are more beautiful every time I see you," Tori-san began to spout. Just wait until she got going with her Shakespeare.

Anzu stepped closer to Kaiba and squeezed his hand. "We rarely see one another."

"I know our separation is heartbreaking but I will find more time for us to be together."

"I don't think you will," Kaiba interrupted.

Tori-san turned confused, nearly hurt eyes on Kaiba. "Anzu-chan, who is this?"

"Seto, I would like you to meet a previous student of mine, Ito Tori. Tori-san, please meet Kaiba Seto," Anzu hoped the disgustingly cheesy loving smile she gave Kaiba would be convincing enough to misconstrue.

Kaiba received a bow from Tori-san but he did not offer one in return, instead staring at the teenager with displeasure. "You have interrupted our afternoon," he said.

"I'm sorry. But I'm sure my interruption is a welcome to your day, Anzu-chan, because we love passing the time in each other's presence."

"I refuse to have you in my studio for a reason, Tori-san."

Never had Anzu met someone who misinterpreted every single thing she ever said. There were moments after the disgust and aggravation that all she wanted to do was scream. Rarely was she angry enough to reach that level. With Tori-san, it never took very long.

Tori-san gave her such a beaming smile it hurt to look at. "I understand you wanted to be fair to the other students and not pass favour on me because of our love."

Anzu exhaled loudly. "There is no love."

"You want to hide our relationship so others don't get jealous. I know. I love you too, Anzu-chan."

Un-freakin-believable! By some unknown power all the time apart for the women had only increased Tori-san's crazy behaviour. If there was a shrine to Anzu in her former students home, it would not surprise her. Anzu shivered in repulsion and pressed her face against Kaiba's arm.

"Oh no, Anzu-chan you must be cold. Here, have my jacket so we can persevere your health." Tori-san moved closer to her as she disrobed.

"She doesn't need your jacket," Kaiba replied, in the same tone of voice he had used when dismissing Yoko the week before. It was damn intimidating. Unfortunately that did not stop Tori-san from her mission. Kaiba held out his free hand, preventing her from moving closer.

The hurt look was back in her eyes. "Anzu-chan? What's going on?" She finally looked past her at everything around them. "Who is Kaiba-san to you and why are there cameras? I'd really feel better if you would take my jacket."

"I don't need your damn jacket!" Anzu snapped at her. "There is no relationship. There is no secret relationship. We do not have a relationship! You are six years my junior-"

"Five years-"

"Five damn years younger then me!" Anzu let go of Kaiba and marched towards Tori-san, jabbing her finger against her shoulder and relishing how Tori-san winced each time and slowly backed away. "I'm not attracted to you!"

"But Anzu-chan-"

"Stop calling me that! My name is Mazaki-sensei! If you ever call me Anzu-chan again I will make it impossible for you to find work as a dancer in Domino! If you ever come near me again or speak to me or my friends and family I will make it all of Japan!"

She stared at Anzu wide eyed with her mouth opening to offer silence.

"We need to get going, Anzu," Kaiba said.

She sighed and nodded her head, her spike of adrenaline fading. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

They walked past Tori-san where she remained in tearful shock, Kaiba's arm wrapped firmly around Anzu's waist. A faint 'M-Mazaki-sensei' was heard behind them but neither slowed their pace.

"Should I have threatened bodily harm?" Anzu asked when they were across the street and well into the park.

Kaiba looked at her in a way she had never experienced before. As much as she tried Anzu was unable to put a name to the foreign expression. "Far be it for me to offer advice on stalkers," he replied.

* * *

"That sounded like thunder."

"I didn't hear anything."

"There isn't much else to hear in an empty park, Anzu."

Another crack was heard in the air that had Anzu turning her blue eyes on Kaiba.

"How far are we from the park entrance?" she asked.

"Twenty minute walk, give or take."

Anzu stood up from the park bench they had been residing on for the past hour, waiting to see the stars come out. It was deep enough in the park to provide them with privacy while open enough that in the dark they would not get diverted from the main path.

She raised her arms above her head and arched her back to crack it. "Then we should be heading back. Limit any risk of getting caught in the rain."

A boom of thunder echoed in the night sky bringing with it the first drops of water. The indignant look Anzu sent the sky brought a smile to Kaiba's lips.

"Look what you've done," he scolded.

She returned the smile. "Don't just sit there. We need to find shelter."

"There was a gazebo a little ways back," Kaiba reminded her.

The rain began to beat down harder as he rose from the bench and Kaiba smiled again at the squawk Anzu made in defiance.

"What direction?"

Kaiba gestured west and watched as Anzu jogged down the path away from him.

She quickly noticed he was not following her and turned back. "Kaiba! Last one there has to get a tattoo!"

It would be the first time Kaiba had battled anyone for those kind of stakes, enticing as they were, but a challenge was a challenge and above all things Kaiba was a man who refused to loose. He ran after Anzu as the rain continued to pour down on them until they were both soaking wet, clothing plastered to their skin. Anzu checked behind her a number of times to gage where Kaiba was, laughing when her lungs could manage to. He allowed her the false sense of security but when Anzu was nearing the gazebo he bolted past her. Kaiba jumped over the two steps and grabbed at the outer railing, turning to find his challenger walking slowly across the stone steps towards him.

"Congratulations," Anzu said, with a smile and shake of her head, "I should have never doubted you."

"It is a mistake many make."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. CEO. Wow am I ever regretting wearing jeans."

Kaiba also regretted he was stuck in water logged denim but there was nothing wrong with how the wet jeans hugged Anzu's legs. Her light blue v-neck blouse miraculously did not turned see through but it was more compelling to see the fabric sculpting her figure then her bra underneath. Anzu was a stunning woman in mind and body as Kaiba was coming to find.

It was not until she was wringing out her hair in the gazebo that she realized the attention Kaiba was paying her. For reasons he could not explain he made no attempt to school his eyes and met her gaze. Anzu blushed the reddest he had ever been witness to and she quickly gave him her back as she messed with her hair.

"So...uh... we are lucky... I guess...um... it's a warm rain... shouldn't really get that sick...if we do get sick." She stumbled over her words.

"Of course," Kaiba agreed, using the railing to support himself as he sat on the gazebo floor. "Were we at risk we would have to strip down and share body heat."

Anzu froze, her fingers tangled in her hair and made a choking cough sound.

"Relax, Anzu. The rain is already lessening. You won't be trapped here with me for long."

Her shoulders relaxed and she cautiously turned to face him. When he remained silent Anzu lowered herself to the gazebo floor, facing Kaiba, but keeping a fair distance between them.

"So," Kaiba drew her attention, "Where on your body will you be getting this tattoo?"

"You're really going to make me get another tattoo?"

"Another?"

She smiled innocently. "Why, Seto. Did I forget to mention that I have a tattoo?"

"Among other things."

"Huh. Even Mokuba has seen it," she recalled, tapping a finger to her chin, "I'm surprised he never told you."

"If you're expecting me to ask, you are only deceiving yourself," he replied.

The fact that Anzu even had a tattoo had garnered his attention but if she demonstrated her stubbornness then Kaiba would need to ask Mokuba. There was a good chance his brother had already told him but as was common, Kaiba had most likely been preoccupied and failed to retain the information.

"Alright. I'll tell you where the tattoo is, but I'm not going to show you," Anzu conceded.

Kaiba gave a head nod in understanding.

"It's in the middle of my lower back... and it's of duel monster cards."

* * *

**CAMERA:** Anzu, 24 yrs old, Professional Dancer

Her hair slightly damp and frizzy, surrounded her tired face. Anzu covered her mouth to hide a yawn. She let out a huffed sigh. "Today was crazy with Kaiba. Nothing that I'd have anticipated," Anzu admitted, "But after all the mayhem I'm feeling very confused." She sat silent for a few minutes before another yawn overtook her.

* * *

Overnight the mood in the mansion had turned liquid nitrogen cold against Anzu. The tension in the previous weeks was manageable but currently she did not feel safe being left alone in a room that did not hold, Virginia, Suki, or Nozomi. Thankfully Bakura had arrived with the next date card.

Watching him clutch his cards in nervousness had become the norm and Anzu hoped her smile gave him courage.

"Today's date is a tea ceremony," Bakura addressed the living room of women, "Two of you will be attending but only one of you will be returning to the mansion at the end of the date."

Instant speculation began to spread over what the new twist was supposed to prove and once again Bakura was drowned out by all the yapping. Anzu remained silent on her corner of the couch, nearest to her escape route that she was itching to use.

"Ex-excuse me ladies... please I-I need-I need to finish," Bakura tried to regain their attention, "Ladies, I..."

"Everyone pipe down!" Kei offered her assistance, "We haven't found out who is going yet."

Instantly the room fell silent.

Bakura gave a small bow, and bashful smile to his helper. "The two women for tonight date are Kaori and Usagi."

Two of the crazies. At least now it was guaranteed one would not be returning and her life would have a little less hell in it.

_"They are going to kill each other,"_ Virginia whispered in her ear.

Anzu nodded, _"That might be best for everyone."_

Tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder Usagi sneered across the room at Kaori. "You don't stand a chance, Kaori. I'm taking you down."

"Fate is fate," Kaori replied.

"Fate doesn't take part in a game."

Kaori calmly brushed her skirt with her hand. "Usagi, you're a skank. And men only like skanks for one night stands. Let's face it. Kaiba-san has gotten all he needs from you."

With a very unladylike growl Usagi stormed from the room.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Usagi, 24 yrs old, Flight Attendant

The anger that bathed Usagi snapped in her eyes. She gave the camera a sneer when a smile failed to happen. "I am surrounded by a house full of snot nosed bitches. They are all intimidated by me, especially Anzu. But Kaori," the name was spat with disdain, "She is lost in a pathetic fantasy and I'm about to cause her a very unhappy ending."

* * *

In all consideration the tea ceremony had gone relatively well. For the first two hours. Kaiba and his dates were dressed in traditional kimono attire. Their host preformed her duties flawlessly and left the room to retrieve a _tabako-bon _and _higashi_ only to return to a room of chaos. From his place on the wooden porch of the tea house, threw the open rice paper doors he heard every ear piercing screech.

"You're just jealous of my creativity for making Kaiba-san fall for me!" Usagi yelled at her opponent, "While you were lost in dreamland!"

"What part of being a whore is creative? The way you wear loin clothes' for clothing or the way you spread your legs?"

"You bitch!"

"Yeah!" Kaori screamed back, "That's why I cleaned the toilet with your toothbrush!"

Completely absorbed in their fight Usagi and Kaori failed to noticed when Kaiba turned and walked away. Seated on the steps that led down to the garden, Kaiba pulled out his phone and hit speed dial one. He counted three rings before it was answered.

"Seto!" Mokuba sang, "Just the man we want to hear from. I'm having a meeting with our wonderful board of trustees and we can't decide between painting the lobby of Kaiba Corp. smoked oyster or pink innocence. Given your detestation of all things oysters I'm voting for the lovely pink, but your trustees just won't have it."

"Mokuba," Kaiba half growled, running his free hand over his face.

"Maybe you would like ballerina pink better. Yeah, I see you more as a ballerina kind of guy. That suits you. Ballerina pink."

"You will not be redecorating Kaiba Corp. in my absence."

Mokuba let out an exaggerated sigh. "I can see this will take some persuading. Everyone take a half hour break," he addressed the people on his end, "Up next will be the crown molding. I'm seeing pyramids."

Shuffling of papers and the sounds of chairs pushed across tiles filled the silence while Kaiba impatiently waited for Mokuba to continue their conversation. Preferably in a less pink direction. A door closing sounded before he was once again addressed.

"What's the emergency, Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba glanced over at his dates. Kaori had picked up the tobacco pipe. She stomped and waved her hand, nearly dropping the delicate object on the tatami mats multiple times.

"Have you ever been witness to a cat fight?"

"Two women fighting isn't as attractive or entertaining as some guys think. But yeah," his brother confirmed, "I've seen my fair share. Fan girl groupies and all. What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Well what started it?"

"I don't know."

Mokuba gave a light hearted laugh. "Sorry Seto, don't really know how to help you."

If only there had been guilt in Mokuba's voice. Then Kaiba would be getting some satisfaction from the phone call and his wasted date would not feel as much like the failure it was.

"You have horrible taste in women."

That got another laugh over the phone. "You get to kick whoever you want off the show. Pretend it's like you're firing scamming employees."

"Is that permission to make them cry?" Kaiba smirked.

"If it will make you happy for one day, Seto, then go for it."

* * *

The women had calmed down from their fight, no doubt all their screaming made them horse. Silent though they were Usagi continued to glare at Kaori where she knelt on the tatami mat, tugging on a ringlet of hair.

With the card in hand Kaiba made his way back to his dates, sensing his freedom just moments away. "Usagi," he addressed the blonde.

Instantly her eyes were on him, full of innocence. "Kaiba-san. Would you like to go for a walk? Kaori needs to compose herself. I would feel best if we gave her some privacy."

"There isn't a need to impress me," he replied, "I've already chosen you."

"You have?"

Kaiba handed over the card and watched as Usagi pulled it from the black sleeve and turned the card over. Her self assured look of pride vanished into an ugly frown.

"What is this? You said you chose me," she held up the blank card.

Kaiba smirked with satisfaction. "Yes. I chose to get rid of you. You've been rejected Usagi."

Her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes glazed over with tears. It was disgusting to watch. Even Usagi's grief was fake. But seeing her try so hard to win him like a prize and fail at every step was rewarding to know that Kaiba had beaten her at her own game.

"You're making a big mistake," she said, dabbing at her fake tears with the edge of her kimono sleeve, "I'm- I'm blonde!"

"Kaori?" Kaiba gave a hand up to his silent date and together they left Usagi alone in the tea house.

* * *

"He's coming! He's coming! He's coming!" Suki announced to the other women. "Who do you think Kaiba-san sent home?"

All the women, excluding Anzu who remained in her bedroom, rushed into the living room to watch as the limo driver entered the mansion and retrieve an unfortunate woman's luggage. The matching pink leopard print set of suitcases was quickly grabbed and removed from the front hall.

"Oh thank goodness," Aya voiced for her fellow rivals, "One more day with Usagi and I would have had to dispose of her body."

"Here, here," Sang-mi agreed, as smiles were shared between the women, "Who's up for the hot tub? It's time to celebrate."

A chorus of 'me's' was heard and Nozomi even bashfully raised her hand.

Sang-mi shook her head at the acupuncturist. "Come on, Nozomi. We'll make a woman out of you yet."

"But I am a woman."

* * *

The orange and black Veilside RX-7 sped past the women, tossing their hair in all directions. The car circled the track twice more, Suki cheering her heart out, before it screeched to a stop in front of everyone.

It was the most captivating image Suki had ever witnessed to watch Kaiba-san pull himself from the car, dressed in black and silver racing leathers. Just the strength of those arms alone caused her to salivate. But then he tilted his head forward and pulled off the shiny helmet, revealing hair she would kill to run her fingers threw. Unable to stop herself and not caring, Suki swooned.

Kaiba-san's gaze scanned over his six dates, all dressed in their own racing leathers. "Who's first?"

"I'll go!" Suki volunteered, skipping forward. Her entire body practically thrived for the experience of being trapped in a race car with Kaiba-san. Maybe he would teach her some driving skills, just like his talented video gaming. "Just one minute. I need to get all my hair in my helmet."

The lovely Bachelor smirked as Suki squeezed her helmet between her knees and set to piling her hair on top of her head. Miraculously all her hair made it into the helmet on the first attempt. Suki flipped her visor up to find Kaiba-san already sporting his own helmet.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"For you? Always."

Soon they were strapped into the car, Suki needing a hand with the buckles from Kaiba-san. He flipped his visor down and shifted into gear. Like a shot they left their audience behind.

* * *

Four weeks in and Mokuba had finally created a date that Kaiba could enjoy. The thrill of racing and limited time with each woman in an environment that was difficult to converse in. His first victim, Suki, delighted in the experience and had encouraged him to drive faster every time they went under one twenty.

Once back in front of the others Kaiba watched Suki remove her helmet, her black hair cascading down around her. Eyes alight with joy she used his shoulder for stability, stretched up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"More men need to drive like you," she said.

It would be too much to expect the following women carried the same opinion.

* * *

Aya fell quiet as soon as Kaiba began to manoeuvre the car around the track, gradually picking up speed until the wind made it impossible to hear one another if they were to attempt conversation. She had told him it was the man's job to be in control of the vehicle. But somehow with the way she had one hand clutching her seat and the other holding tight to her many seatbelt straps, Kaiba doubted even Aya believe what she had said.

* * *

Nozomi clutched the steering wheel with familiar gloved hands. "Thank you for allowing me to drive," she said, staring at her lap.

"You haven't driven yet, Nozomi. We haven't even moved."

The only response Kaiba received was being jolted back in his seat and a squealing of tires.

* * *

Buckles were clumsily fiddled with to release Sang-mi from her entrapment in the car. Not too soon she freed herself and hoisted the upper half of her body out of the window. The sounds of vomit hitting the race track and side of the car made their way to Kaiba.

* * *

"We are on a race track."

"Of course, Kaiba-san."

"Race tracks are built for the purpose of driving fast."

"I know."

"You are going sixty."

Kei turned to glance at Kaiba from the drivers seat. "Sixty IS fast."

Silently Kaiba reached out to grab the steering wheel and direct the car away from the barrier Kei was driving towards.

* * *

Of Kaiba's six dates only three women openly embarrassed the risk of race car driving. Suki, Nozomi, and his last companion of the day, Virginia She confessed to having her drivers license suspended due to speeding and reckless driving and told him not to hold back on her account.

They had gone around the track half a dozen times when the car decided to spin. It was unexpected but with some quick manoeuvring Kaiba managed to bring the car to a stop without coming in contact with any track walls or barriers. He grinned inside his helmet, feeling his heart beat a fast rhythm against his ribs. The adrenaline was pumping through Kaiba's body and he started to press back down on the gas pedal when he noticed Virginia removing her helmet.

_"What are you doing?"_ Kaiba shifted the car into park and pulled off his own helmet.

Virginia was flushed, her hair softly mused from the helmet and her eyes shining delirium. _"Oh my goodness Kaiba! You need to do that again."_

He smirked. _"I don't normally practice spinning out."_

_ "But you'll try?"_

_ "I'll accept any reason to drive faster."_

The shine to Virginia's eyes became a hunger. Quickly she began undoing the assortment of buckles holding her in the passenger seat.

_"We can't continue if you are not properly fastened in the car,"_ Kaiba frowned.

_"I know,"_ she glanced up, working on the last buckle, _"But I can't remain trapped in my seat any longer. I just need... I need to..."_ Virginia pushed aside her restraints and shifted closer to Kaiba. _"Kiss you,"_ she whispered.

Virginia's lips were hot against Kaiba's. Demanding but not controlling. Kissing her sent a different jolt of adrenaline shooting through Kaiba and he cupped the back of her neck, tilting her head for more contact. Virginia let out the tiniest moan when she pulled away, her fingers sporadically twitching on his shoulders, eyes blinking open.

_"Wow."_ She ran her tongue over her lightly bruised bottom lip and Kaiba could not keep his eyes from following the action. _"You taste like vanilla."_ When he made no reply she continued. _"I like vanilla."_

_ "As much as you like nearly flipping cars?"_

Virginia smiled, showing the first hint of embarrassment as she broke eye contact. _"Definitely more then that."_

_"Then we will have to see if the second time is as good as the first."_ Kaiba picked up his helmet from his lap and waited until Virginia was back in her seat before putting it on.

* * *

One look at Virginia when she arrived back at the mansion and Anzu pulled her onto the couch beside her. Something big had happened to her friend and Anzu wanted details.

_"Spill. What happened?"_

Virginia smiled, nearly bouncing where she sat. _"I kissed Kaiba."_

_"What?"_ Anzu hoped her facial expressions remained neutral. _"Did he kiss you back?"_

_ "Oh yeah. The man kisses like a dream,"_ she sighed, relaxing into the couch.

Of course Kaiba would be that good. He was the poster boy for tall, dark and handsome. He was a genius and had a hidden sense of humour that Anzu enjoyed seeing come out to play. Kaiba was an amazing father and did nothing to hide how much he loved his brother and daughter. Why else would he not kiss like a Greek god?

It was an uncomfortable feeling, like a heavy weight in her gut to learn that Kaiba had already kissed one of the women, particularly her friend Virginia, and it was only the fourth week of the show. Anzu could not fault the guy. At least it proved that he was not asexual. Sadly that thought did little to make her feel better.

_"What was it like?"_ she feigned curiosity.

_"Mmmmmm. The kiss was-"_

"Kiss?" Kei interrupted, from her bed on the far side of the room, "Did she just say kiss, Anzu?"

Virginia looked at Kei with curiosity but her smile convinced Anzu that the Brit knew what had garnered the attention and she made no attempts to back pedal in their conversation.

To avoid a game of twenty questions Anzu answered as simple as possible. "Virginia and Kaiba kissed today."

"What?"

"Who the hell kissed Kaiba-san?" Sang-mi hurried in from the hall.

Aya calmly observed her blonde friend. "Virginia did."

"I kissed Kaiba-san too!" Suki shared.

Anzu turned to her friend. _"Suki said she kissed Kaiba too."_

Virginia nodded her head in agreement._ "Yeah, she kissed him on the cheek. But my kiss with Kaiba was the making of dreams." _She began to fan herself with her hand._ "The kiss was so __overwhelming I nearly forgot where I was. Even when Kaiba tangled his fingers in my hair."_

There was no need for Anzu to bother translating. Virginia's body language and joyous smile were enough of an explanation. With guarded eyes the bedroom cleared out of all the women but Suki. The ever optimistic voice actress plopped herself down on the floor in front of Anzu and Virginia with curious wide eyes.

"Tell me everything," she eagerly demanded.

Suddenly Anzu wished her friend could speak Japanese. Even if it meant one more enemy in the mansion.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Aya, 25 yrs old, Professional Representative

"Kaiba-san kissed Virginia today." She took a moment to adjust the glasses perched on her nose. "Unlike his brother, Kaiba-san doesn't fool around. All of his previous relationships lasted for considerably long periods of time, therefore learning about his advances with Virginia is something to worry about. Right now she is my biggest threat."

* * *

Standing in the doorway of the balcony Kaiba took a moment to observe Anzu reading her paperback novel. She had turned the patio love seat to face away from the mansion, allowing her a view of the quiet countryside. A soft blue shawl rested on her shoulders, fending off the chill in the night air.

"Is this going to be a habit?" Anzu asked, interrupting his inner musings.

Kaiba loosened his tie as he approached the love seat, ignoring how she had been able to tell he was there without turning around. "Possibly," he sat beside her, "There is something about us together that works at keeping the women away."

"Yeah, lucky me."

"Do you not enjoy my presence?"

When all his comment got was an eye roll and Anzu resuming her book Kaiba knew something was wrong. Even in her anger she had never dismissed him, friend or enemy.

"If you prefer to be alone, Anzu, tell me."

She bite her lip and bookmarked the novel, tucking it against the arm of the love seat. "Sorry, Kaiba. I like spending time with you even if it is for us to escape your psychotic fangirls." There remained a small note of bitterness in her voice.

"Us? Have the women continued to bother you?"

"Let's just say if you hadn't kissed Virginia and taken the spotlight of jealousy off me, there would probably be Nair in my shampoo right now."

Spotlight of jealousy? Nair in shampoo? What was Nair? He was going to ignore the mention of kissing Virginia for the time being. Though much praise for Anzu having the courage to mention it directly to him.

"Who is bothering you?"

Anzu cast a glance behind them. "Everyone, Kaiba. Even you."

Kaiba stretched his arm across the back of the love seat, angling his body towards Anzu. She quietly matched his gaze. "And what am I expected to take blame for?" he asked.

Silence fell between them before Anzu answered. "I don't want you leading Virginia on. She is my friend and deserves to be treated better."

Why did women always have to make things difficult? Kaiba had not joined Anzu on the balcony for her to lecture him on proper decorum between the other women and himself.

"It is no secret that I am here against my will and have no intention of leaving with a girlfriend or future wife," He found himself defending.

Anzu shook her head. "Kaiba, you're still here and as long as you stay the women will hope and plot over changing your mind. Kissing Virginia might as well have been you brainwashing her with you mouth."

Interesting analogy.

"Then we need to prevent any further brainwashing."

"We? How?" she frowned.

Kaiba smirked. "Quite simple actually. I will direct all forms of attraction towards you and you will reciprocate."

A soft blush coloured Anzu's cheeks. "You want us to pretend like we are dating?"

"Isn't that the purpose of this show?"

"Well yes, but have you forgotten? Spotlight of jealousy! Psychotic fangirls!"

The urgency with which she gestured and spoke brought a smile to his face. "If they are wise the others will be considerate of you for their own sake."

A silence settled over the pair as Anzu analyzed his proposition. Kaiba allowed her the opportunity and watched the last rays of sunlight vanish from the sky. Not looking directly at her he still caught every time she looked his way. It was not until Anzu sighed that he turned to her.

"I'll agree on one term. You don't use this as an excuse to embarrass me."

"Alright."

Anzu nodded to herself and shifted in the love seat until she was pressed against Kaiba's side. "I don't see why we can't start now?" she gave him a smile.

Well played.

* * *

Cocooned in her polka dotted pyjama's and fuzzy bunny slippers, Nozomi clutched a pillow to her chest. She sat on her bed and watched Kei remove her makeup.

"But I don't understand," Nozomi said, "Why did Kaiba-san send Sang-mi home?"

Kei looked at her threw the mirror. "She threw up in front of him twice."

"But those times weren't her fault."

"Doesn't matter. She puked. Not very attractive."

Nozomi nodded her head in silent agreement. Thank goodness she had a strong stomach.

* * *

Bachelorettes

- Aya: 25 - Professional Representative (PR)

- Anzu: 24 – Professional Dancer, Co-owns a dance studio

- Kaori: 25 - Nanny

- Kei: 31 - Professor of literature at Domino University

- Nozomi: 23 - Acupuncturist

- Suki: 27 - Voice Actress

- Virginia: 22 - Event Planner

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bachelor Kaiba Style**

**Week Five**

Mid-afternoon and the remaining women were gathered in the mansion living room anticipating the reveal of the next date. More importantly they were ecstatic that Kaiba had joined them to hear the message Bakura was to share.

On a normal day Anzu would have sat back and enjoyed watching Kaiba fend off his desperate suitors, revelling in his annoyance and embarrassment. But if she was to prevent her friends from emotional pain then Anzu needed to carry out the little agreement she had made with Kaiba. Let operation fake girlfriend commence.

"Seto," Anzu greeted, keeping her smile simple, "I saved a seat for you so you could sit beside me." She tapped the back of the only single person plush chair in the living room.

"Kaiba-san is going to sit with me," Kaori said, her grip on his sleeve tightening. "You had him all night at the ceremony and his name is Kaiba-san."

Anzu coughed to hide her amusement. "But Seto and I are supposed to sit together. That's what couples do."

"Couple? You really need to learn to share, Anzu," Kei interjected from her place on the far couch with Nozomi.

"Maybe," Aya spoke up from the other couch, "You should ask Kaiba-san where he would prefer to sit."

"He wants to sit with me," Kaori stressed through clenched teeth.

"Is that so?" The cool look Kaiba gave her had Kaori yanking her hand back from him in what could only be fear. "I am not an object to be fought over and I will not be spoken for."

Kaori began tugging nervously on one of her curls, struggling to make eye contact. "Of course not, Kaiba-san. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Ignoring Kaori, Kaiba crossed the room and claimed the chair Anzu had offered.

"Did you have to be so mean?" she whispered, pushing his arm off of the armrest so she would be able to sit. "Just because you aren't flirting with the others doesn't mean you have to put the fear of God in them."

"So this is how today begins."

Every day would begin that way if only it would keep Anzu from being further attracted to the man. She wanted their act to remain an act until Kaiba let her leave the show. If making him annoyed at her was her only option then he would have to deal.

"Of course not," Anzu grabbed his hand and clasped it tightly between her own on her lap. "I will make sure your day keeps getting better and better, Seto-chan."

The impromptu name got her a frown. Pleased, Anzu turned away only to find the entire room silently watching. She coughed again to hide her unease at being in the centre of negative attention and focused on Bakura.

* * *

The Spotlight of Jealousy. Anzu had not been making that one up. The only person not looking anywhere near upset with the them was Bakura.

"May we continue?" Their host asked with a look of innocence.

Anzu mumbled an apology and dropped her eyes to her lap. It amazed him that she could, would and, had stood up to all of his psychotic fangirls in some way or another, but Anzu was too embarrassed to look at her longtime friend.

"Carry on," Kaiba said, gesturing with his free hand to do so. The motion brought another snicker-cough from Anzu.

"It has come to our attention," Bakura spoke quickly, eyes glued to his notes, "That one of our bachelorettes has not been faithful for the duration of the show, and has, in fact, been sleeping with one of our producers."

A few surprised gasps were heard around the room and speculative glances tossed.

"I-I would now like to ask Kei-san if she has anything to say in her defence?"

"Kei," Nozomi stared at her friend with wide, unbelieving eyes, "How could you cheat on Kaiba-san?"

Kei calmly looked at Kaiba before turning to her friend. "You can hardly call it cheating when on all accounts we aren't even officially dating."

"This is called The Bachelor, not mixed dating," Suki argued.

"What's the point. I'm not going to win."

Aya frowned at the accused. "This isn't a game, Kei."

"Isn't it?" Kei stood up from the couch, "Do any of you really believe that Kaiba-san is going to pick you? Look at them," she gestured to Kaiba and Anzu, who paused in translating things to Virginia, "I'm not foolish enough to invest my heart in this when all I will get is hurt."

Bakura stood, with his mouth opening and shutting as he struggled to take control of the escalating situation. Kaiba failed to understand what the producers found in having a passive host.

"You still have time to make an exit," Kaiba spoke up, causing the women to quiet down, "Though not a very respectful one. I won't be needing a blank card to send you home. Leave."

"I'm sorry, Nozomi," she hugged her teary eyed friend before quietly exiting the living room.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Kei, 31 yrs old, Professor of Literature

With a bag over one shoulder and a suitcase at her feet Kei addressed the camera for the last time. "I have no regrets," she admitted, "I was lying to myself thinking that Kaiba-san would ever want to love me. Maybe under different circumstances, and if Anzu didn't exist."

* * *

A tense silence fell over the room and no one dared look directly at Kaiba.

Perched on the arm of the chair Anzu absentmindedly rubbed her thumb across the back of Kaiba's hand. He may have been pleasantly surprised with Kei's revelation but Anzu had mixed emotions. A part of her sympathized for Kei, yet at the same time Anzu was displeased with what she had done to Kaiba.

"Bakura," Kaiba's voice cut through the silence causing near everyone present to jerk in surprise. "If there is no other reason for my being here then I'm leaving."

"Oh no, you can't leave. I have to announce your date for today," their host protested. When Kaiba remained seated he continued, "It's week five and every single one of you will be joining Kaiba at a karaoke bar!"

Anzu smiled at her friends renewed enthusiasm, nearly expecting Bakura to applaud his announcement.

"But it won't be only the seven of you. Kaiba Mokuba and Kaiba Yasmin will be meeting you there!"

At the full disclosure Kaiba went incredibly still. Anzu's prompt of 'Seto' caused him to glance up at her, a smile teasing at his lips. He already had the pleasure of sending one of the women away and soon he would be seeing his family. No doubt Week Five had just become his favourite.

* * *

**CAMERA: **Nozomi, 23 yrs old, Acupuncturist

With tear filled eyes, Nozomi sniffled and dabbed at her nose with a tissue. "What Kei did is terrible," she whispered, "She betrayed Kaiba-san and she betrayed herself. I really wish I could have talked to her before she left. Kei has been my closest friend here and I don't want this to end our friendship." Nozomi let out a breath and look up with a watery smile. "I'll be here for Kei whenever she needs me."

* * *

"Daddy!" Greeted everyone as they filed into their Karaoke party room. "Daddy!"

Two and a half feet of blurred dark hair and orange dress charged Kaiba, laughing as he caught her under the arms and swung her into the air before hugging her close.

Yasmin's arms circled Kaiba's neck and she pressed her head onto his shoulder. "Uncle Moki said you were coming. I missed you Daddy."

"I missed you too Yasmin."

The scene they made was nearly sweet enough to cause cavities, and even though Anzu had witnesses multiple similar scenes between Kaiba and Mokuba in years past, she would never tire of seeing Kaiba's affectionate side.

"I know." Mokuba appeared at Anzu's side. "I keep telling Seto, Yasmin will get him any woman he wants but he doesn't believe me."

Anzu laughed and hugged her friend. "Hey Mokuba, you manipulative little shrimp."

He grinned. "Manipulative? Yes. Little? I'm taller then you."

"Must be those Kaiba genes." She watched Yasmin attempt to enlighten her father on everything he had missed in his absence. "Do you think she will remember me?" Anzu asked.

It got her a shrug. "Only one way to find out."

Anzu approached the little family when she saw Yasmin calm in her story telling. "Hello, Yasmin-chan," she greeted, "Remember me?."

The little girl peered at Anzu from her fathers arms. With a small smile she nodded her head. "You're Uncle Moki's friend."

"That's right, and I'm your Daddy's friend too."

Wide golden eyes stared up at Kaiba. "Daddy, you have a friend!" she announced in awe.

Anzu laughed at Yasmin's childish amazement and only laughed harder when she saw Kaiba's unamused expression. At three years old his daughter already had a harness on the Kaiba charm.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Aya, 25 yrs old, Professional Representative

"It was bound to happen," Aya said, struggling to speak over the karaoke being sung close by, "Anzu already knew Kaiba before the show, who was to say she was friends with his brother and had already met his daughter as well?" Aya removed her glasses and rubbed at her eyes. "She has slid back into first place for biggest threat after today's date. Virginia is too in need of a translator to make things work and Kaiba isn't the type of man to only prefer the sexual aspects of a relationship."

* * *

Having helped the producers sift through the never ending applications for a chance on the Bachelor, Mokuba was not as familiar with the women who had made it to week five. Beside appearance, profession and the few personal tidbits they provided their personalities were brand new to him. He did not want to think of how bad the women Seto already sent home were in comparison.

"I own both your cd's and went to your last concert," Kaori wasted no time in telling Mokuba.

There was anticipation that the women would try to impress Mokuba in order to win his blessing and in turn his brother. He was not expecting to fend off fangirls. The curly haired redhead, who had introduced herself by stumbling over air and using his chest as her landing board, had been after him for the past half hour.

"Ah... that's great," he replied.

Kaori erupted in fake laughter for reasons he did not know and invaded his space. Her hands moved so fast Mokuba was a second behind in removing her hands from his person while he balanced his drink. It was damn near sexual harassment. He back pedalled a few steps until a stool was between them.

"Sooooo..." He searched his mind for possible conversation topics, "What made you decide to be a Nanny?"

"That's easy." She smiled so wide it made Mokuba's face hurt looking at her. "Kids are the future of the world and my small contribution of nurturing is all they ask for. I always have special connections with children."

Mokuba took a sip of his drink. "Yeah. It definitely shows between you and Yasmin. Must be why she is having so much fun playing with Suki."

On the nearest couch Suki was entertaining Yasmin with her plethora of voices from her rolls in anime. Captivated eyes never left Suki's face and whenever she took a moment Yasmin demanded 'again!'

Confusion reflected in Kaori's eyes before she began to laugh. "You should have been a comedian," she told him.

"In another lifetime, maybe."

"You play the bass guitar in your band," she redirected the conversation back to her favourite topic of the day, "I've always wanted to learn how to play the bass guitar. Maybe you could teach me sometime?"

Yeah. After Kaori married his brother, maybe.

* * *

After meeting Kaiba's family the women quickly took to the karaoke machine where much hilarity ensued. For the most part little serious attention was paid to those singing until Aya took her turn. Who knew underneath her traditions and professional demeanour was a voice like no other. Anzu would not be surprised if after the episode aired Aya would be contacted by producers.

When the song finished Aya gave a polite bow to her audience. The slightest of blush coloured her cheeks at everyone's applause and Mokuba's whistle.

No one was more taken then Yasmin. She had pushed her way between Kaiba's knees where he sat on the couch, and clutched his hand. "Daddy, can I sing?" she begged, "Please, please!"

"I don't see why not," he replied with a smile, "Why don't you go ask Uncle Mokuba if he will sing with you."

"Uncle Moki! Uncle Moki! Sing with me!" Yasmin ran around the couch to latch onto her uncle's leg.

He scooped Yasmin up in his arms. "Sing with you, huh?" At her near bobble headed nodding Mokuba laughed. "That's a great idea! Let's show that karaoke machine who's boss."

* * *

The photo booth was a tight squeeze and Kaiba was already regretting Anzu's suggestion of testing it out. Due to Anzu nearly falling out of the booth off of the small seat at the first camera flash, and his mad grab for her, she ended up half on top of him laughing when the second flash went off.

"Sorry," Anzu apologized between her snickers, righting herself to sit more firmly on his lap.

Kaiba frowned. "Not as regretful as I'm becoming."

Nearly the same height Anzu looked him in the eye. "Is it time to frown?" she asked, mimicking him.

A third flash lit up the photo booth.

"And of course, best for last," Anzu shifted a third time and dropped her head to Kaiba's shoulder.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

She responded with a happy 'yup' in agreement before the final picture was taken.

"I forgot how much fun photo booths were," Anzu said.

"Really? Paying to be wedged into a minuscule booth for poorly timed, badly produced photographs is a good time?"

"No." She absentmindedly played with a button on his shirt. "It's happy memories forever encased in picture form, that we can reminisce about over and over again. Plus, you can't tell me that you haven't had fun sneaking away from everyone else."

She had him there. It was a relief to find a temporary reprieve from the constant singing women, and it had, in fact, taken little for Anzu to persuade him to follow her. One reassuring look at Yasmin tugging Mokuba back over to Suki and Kaiba had set his drink down, slipping out the door after Anzu.

The sound of footsteps growing louder made its way to the booth, causing both occupants to go still. Anzu lifted her head to look at him in question but Kaiba shook his head, eyes turning on the curtain.

The recognizable voice of Mokuba broke the silence. "Where do you think your daddy and Anzu could be?"

"There?" Yasmin quietly replied.

"A photo booth? That would be a great hiding place. Especially when a two man camera crew is standing close by."

Kaiba tensed, expecting Mokuba to yank the curtain aside and pour an endless bout of embarrassment on them. Instead a shadow settled across the curtain preventing him from removing Anzu from his lap and the pair exiting with any dignity left.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"What, Uncle Moki?"

"Either they have forgotten their photos or you daddy and Anzu are still in the booth. And making out by the looks of it."

"What's making out?"

"Well, Yasmin. Making out is when two people kiss a lot and make smoochy noises for hours and hours."

"Eeeeewwwww."

For a second time Anzu nearly fell off Kaiba's lap, finding Mokuba's antics to be laughable. She struggled to remain quiet, her body shaking with contained laughter.

"Yes, eeeewwwww. Remember the last time my girlfriend was over and daddy got mad that you saw us?" There was a pause, no doubt to confirm that Yasmin remembered. "That's what they are doing right now."

"Oh. Why did Daddy take his pants off?"

That was quite enough. "Out," he ordered Anzu.

Due to Mokuba's self appointed job of, 'adding colour in Nii-sama's life,' Kaiba had never stopped raising his brother. With Yasmin at such an impressionable age it was a never ending game of staying one step ahead.

Anzu pushed the curtain aside and moved from Kaiba's lap and the booth with ease. "Hello Mokuba, hello Yasmin-chan," she greeted with a smile.

"I apologize for the interruption," Mokuba said, "But a certain someone wanted to see her daddy." As though to emphasis his point Mokuba handed over Yasmin upon Kaiba's exit from the photo booth.

Kaiba turned stern eyes on his brother. "Why must you fill Yasmin's head with lies?" he asked.

"Yeah," Anzu agreed, "We only just got here ourselves so there wasn't a chance for the making out to begin. You have bad timing, Mokuba."

What?

"Just call it a hobby of mine," he smiled.

"Get a new hobby."

Mokuba and Anzu laughed at Kaiba's suggestion.

He was being serious. Contrary to the claustrophobic photo booth he had been enjoying himself, and with the idea of making out, Kaiba wondered what if. Had they secreted more time would he have kissed Anzu? It was a possibility.

"Can we have our pictures, please?" Anzu gestured to the photo slip in Mokuba's hand.

Yasmin shifted in Kaiba's arms. "Can I see?"

"I think I'll hold onto them for a little while."

"Mokuba."

"Give Anzu our pictures, Mokuba."

"I wanna see!"

"None of you can handle them right now. I'll keep them safe. Don't you worry." He pulled out his wallet and put the pictures inside, before returning the wallet to his back pocket.

Anzu took a step forward. "Don't make me retrieve them myself," she warned.

"That's just an excuse to fondle my butt." He took a step backwards, spun and took off at a dead run.

"When I catch you I will be inflicting lots of pain!" she threatened.

It was expected and clearly implied that Anzu would chase after Mokuba but she surprised Kaiba by stretching up on her toes, using his shoulder for balance, and kissing his cheek.

"See you back in the karaoke room," she waved, bolting in the direction Mokuba had gone.

There wasn't much time to ponder Anzu's new actions, for when Kaiba turned to head back from where he had come, he was faced with the remainder of his harem. Yasmin began waving at Suki and Kaiba knew he had no choice but to face the music. Crappy pun and all.

* * *

**CAMERA: **Virginia, 22 yrs old, Event Planner

_"Anzu really surprised me today. I understand that she was a little jealous that I kissed Kaiba, but aren't we all trying to get him to notice us?" _Virginia bit her lip as she took a moment to silently ponder. _"I guess her stunt with the photo booth is because she finally realized she likes Kaiba. It's obvious she has the best chances of getting him, I just didn't think she would be my competition already. I wonder how long I'll be able to get information from her on how to get Kaiba."_

* * *

It had been a good chase, but Anzu came out the winner after she tackled Mokuba into another groups karaoke room and stole back her pictures. There were a couple creases on the strip of photos that she worked to remove, while she smiled at the images.

The date was almost at its end, everyone sprawled around the limo as it drove them back to the mansion. Beside Anzu, Kaiba sat starring out the window, brooding silently. Having witnessed his goodbyes with his family, she had the strongest urge to hug him and never let go. If the others had noticed his mood they were avoiding any confrontation. Of course the beer everyone except Aya, had consumed might soon change that.

"Seto?" Anzu shifted closer across the seat.

He graced her with a 'hn' eyes remaining on the passing scenery.

Assuming that meant Kaiba was listening to her, she continued. "Yasmin is an amazing little girl. Every time I see her her curiosity has grown, she just can't seem to learn enough. But, wow, does Yasmin ever dot on you."

Kaiba turned towards her. "Is this going somewhere?"

"You are your daughters entire universe, it case you haven't noticed," Anzu smiled, "She even brought you a _taiyaki _in case you got hungry. Did Yasmin make it herself?"

"With Mokuba's help."

"Speaking of, I managed to rescue our pictures from him."

Silently Kaiba accepted the slip of photos. As he observed the images Anzu pressed lightly against his side, pleased that his mood did not have him asking her to move away. His lips twitched with the possibility of a smile.

"The second one is my favourite." Anzu pointed the the small picture of her laughing against Kaiba.

His eyes held traces of amusement. "I'm partial to the first photograph."

"What? I'm half out of that one!"

"It has an... abstract appeal to it."

Anzu stared at Kaiba in amazement while he maintained an impassive expression before smiling. "You... you..." She shook her head, laughing at Kaiba's hidden sense of humour. When Anzu calmed down she realized the remaining limo inhabitants were observing the couple.

"Care to let us in on the joke?" Kaori glared, from where she sat by the mini fridge.

Continuing with the dating charade, Anzu replied, "Seto and I were just reminiscing about our time in the photo booth."

"Ooooooohhh," a cheerfully tipsy Suki said, "What did happen in the photo booth?"

"I don't think it wise to ask for details, Suki," Aya chastised.

Kaori nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. Who wants to hear all the inappropriate things Anzu did behind a curtain?"

"Excuse me?"

"No one will be speaking of what happened in the photo booth," Kaiba informed the women, interrupting Anzu before she could begin her rant.

One of Kaiba's psychotic fangirls had just implied that she was a slut. There was no way Anzu would let the discussion end on Kaiba's all powerful orders. The women were jealous she had spent time alone with Kaiba. That was expected, but if they were going to be so rude about it then Anzu would give them something to be jealous about.

"I agree with you, Seto." She turned towards the Bachelor. "We don't need to tell them, we can show them."

"Anzu, what-"

Before she lost her nerve Anzu wound her arms over Kaiba's shoulders and pressed their lips together. He let out a grunt at her sudden attack. The angle was wrong, Anzu's hands had begun to shake, and in order to reach Kaiba's mouth she was barely balancing on the seat, about to land on his lap or quite possibly the floor. The kiss lasted moments, but when Anzu jerked back she gasped for air.

Kaiba stared at her with dark penetrating eyes. It was time to freak out. Once she remembered how to speak again, Anzu would apologize for taking advantage of him and making the biggest mistake of their new friendship. Not to mention earning the title of worst kiss on the Bachelor.

There was no time to look away before Kaiba cupped the back of her head and kissed her. His lips were magic and Anzu unabashedly melted against him. Kaiba held her tight, one arm wrapped around her waist while the fingers of his other hand traced shivers down her neck. When she felt Kaiba's tongue run alone her bottom lip a breathy groan escaped her and she lost track of everything but where her lips met with Kaiba's.

When he reluctantly pulled away Anzu was the first to break eye contact. Virginia had gone easy on everyone with her description of Kaiba's kiss. If her body could liquefy Anzu would be a puddle on the limo floor. Together they caught their breaths, and she released her hold on Kaiba, sitting properly in her seat. Anzu's inner monologue was unable to decide how close was too close to sit with Kaiba, because it had suddenly become the most important action she was to preform in her life and heaven forbid he misread the distance between them.

_"You made out with Kaiba,"_ Virginia said. It was not a question.

Blushing faces greeted them, Nozomi's a particularly dark shade of red, while Kaori sported a crimson anger and she tugged forcefully on her curls, muttering under her breath.

Anzu spared a sideways glance at Kaiba but he was once again looking at their photo booth pictures.

_"What reason did you have to do that in the photo booth?"_ Virginia pressed for answers.

Kaiba spared her a look. _"Virginia,"_ he chastised, _"We will not be discussing the photo booth."_

Unwilling to witness the hurt openly displayed on her friends face, Anzu bowed her head to hide behind her hair and mask her gleeful smile. The fact that Kaiba's thigh was touching hers no longer matter. She had better things to ponder, such as his kiss.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Anzu, 24 yrs old, Professional Dancer

Anzu smiled uncertainly at the camera. "I got Kaiba to kiss me today mainly to urk the others and because we are pretending to be a couple, but my spontaneous plan may have backfired on me. No kiss will ever come close to one from Kaiba. He's spoiled my future prospects."

* * *

She was silhouetted in the doorway, the hall light struggling to illuminate her. Kaiba had turned from the balcony doors at her knock, fully prepared to lash out at whoever had not heeded his warning of disruption, the desperate need for his time a more compelling pursuer to his wrath.

The moonlight helped little in Kaiba identifying her emotions or possible thoughts crossing her face. The reasons why he automatically took stock of her mood upon sight only worked to increase his angry temperament for the evening.

Kaiba quietly sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You weren't excluded from my request for privacy, Anzu."

Anzu nodded, "I know, but it's imperative I talk to you. Just five minutes of your time and then you can kick me out. Please, Seto."

His dwindling will power against Anzu was more kindling on Kaiba's heavy mood. Did she have to say his name like that; Intimately with a hint of apprehension?

"You're risking the infamous spotlight of jealousy by being here." Kaiba frowned at his unintentional, weak humoured joke.

"Mmm. Too late now, the damage is done."

The door closed behind Anzu, swallowing the room and its occupants in near darkness for the seconds it took Anzu to locate the light switch. Across the room she froze under Kaiba's stare, hand on the switch, reading him. It was unnerving to be read, more so knowing she could interpret what his face held, that their relationship had reached a point where he could not stop her, could not hide, because even his callous stare was translatable.

"What do you want Mazaki?" Kaiba smirked at the little jump she gave, pleased he was still capable of surprising her.

Anzu frowned, eyes fluttering back and forth across the flower patterns on the rug. "I wanted to talk about what happened on the last date... uh... when we were in the limo... you know."

"No, I'm not sure I do. Enlighten me."

"When Kaori... uh... accused me of being easy... when we were talking about the pictures." At his silence, Anzu glared. "Dammit Kaiba, how bad is your memory?"

Kaiba smirked, enjoying her unease because he too was learning to read everything she projected. "I believe the word you are looking for is kiss or would the correct terminology be making out."

She threw her hands up in defeat. "Yes, Kaiba. We need to talk about when you kissed me."

"You kissed me."

"What? No way, you kissed me."

"I distinctly recall you making the offer."

"Yeah, but _you_ still kissed _me_."

Kaiba felt the stirrings of a migraine blossom behind his eyes and rubbed at his temples. "Are you intending to spend your remaining three minutes arguing about who kissed whom? If so then kindly leave."

"Goodness Kaiba you're so-so-" Anzu huffed, dropping down to sit on the oddly shaped couch at the foot of the bed, as though her shift in position would keep her in the room longer. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea about you-us kissing each other." At Kaiba's silence she continued. "We already agreed we aren't here to fall in love with one another, and pretending to be dating is being eaten up like breadcrumbs by a starving man, so maybe we should back off a little."

"Aren't you a saint, denying yourself something you clearly enjoyed."

Anzu's blush was a welcome sight. "You certainly weren't pushing me away. Just think, they'll be showing it on national television, Kaiba-sama."

How could this woman aggravate and stimulate him at the same time? Wrapped in a simple black dress, face flushed with anger, perched on the edge of the couch, just daring him to argue with her.

The migraine spiked for a few seconds, swallowing his retort. Kaiba, pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. When would the ignoramus show and all of its displeasing short comings end? It has been years since he succumbed to the need to pop Advil so readily.

A hand gently squeezing his arm interrupted his inner ranting.

Anzu's intuitive face filled his vision. "Why don't you lie down for a little while? I'll go find some pain killers for you."

"That won't be too intimate for you?" he snarked. Why not treat her to his ire. She was the cause of his headache shifting into a migraine after all.

"As long as you don't except me to pass them to you via my mouth it will be fine."

Touche.

"Now go, I'll even turn the light off for you.

* * *

Seated on the bed with his back to the door, Kaiba was cradling his head in his hands, elbow on his knees when he heard the door open. In Anzu's absence his craving of any drug, to make bearable his misery, beat a tattoo against his skull.

The light came on, driving more spikes into his head. "Keep the light off," he growled, at Anzu's sudden inconsiderate act.

_"My __apologize__, Kaiba. I didn't know you were in here." _

Damn. Virginia.

_"Turn the light off."_

The Brit waited until he looked over his shoulder at her, flashing him a practiced smile, before turning out the light. She was like a chameleon, able to adapt her mood to the circumstance. Did Kaiba want someone to shut up and listen, someone to stimulate his mind, cross the tension barrier? At that point in time Kaiba wanted her to back the hell off.

There was a distinct lack of retreating footsteps that caused a grinding of his teeth. Turning towards Virginia a second time, he hoped if she could not see the mounting displeasure in his glare then she could at the very least have the ability to sense it from his aura.

_"It's quite clear that I am in this room,"_ Kaiba's tone was a cloud of displeasure, _"And I also made it perfectly clear __no one__ was to join me. I trust you'll have no trouble finding your way out." _

_ "Oh, well I was-"_

_ "That wasn't a suggestion."_

_ "Virginia,"_ Anzu appeared at her side, the sight of pain killers trumping the beauty of both women in Kaiba's eyes. _"Weren't you just in the living room."_

_ "Yeah. I was actually looking for you. What are you doing here?"_

_ "Just bringing Seto something for his headache."_

Water bottle and pills in one hand, carrying her heels in the other, Anzu brushed past Virginia, ignorant to the narrowed eyes and pursed lips Virginia aimed at her back. Anzu called their relationship friendship. Kaiba assumed Virginia had a more derogative term for what the women were to one another.

Anzu let Kaiba relieve her of the bottle of water while she placed her shoes to the floor. Throat suddenly parched he took a swig of water, finishing half the bottle. Anzu waited patiently in front of him and when he was done, cupped his free hand in hers, pouring a couple pills onto Kaiba's palm. He tossed them back and drank the remaining water. He did not expect the pain killers to kick in instantly but just having taken them improved how he felt. By a decimal point.

_"Virginia," _Anzu addressed their audience, _"If you need to talk with me, I'll be out in a few minutes."_

_ "I don't mind waiting for you."_

_ "Don't trouble yourself. I'll be out shortly. Could you close the door on your way out?"_

_ "... Of course."_

The door was not slammed so much as shut firmer then necessary. Even through the pain Kaiba smirked at his companion. He always enjoyed seeing Anzu challenge someone.

"You realize you've just made an enemy," he said.

Anzu let out a sigh. "Yeah, I kind of saw that one coming."

The couple fell silent until Anzu picked herself up and reverted back to a protective mothering habit that he had witnessed her take with each of her friends at one point in time or another.

"Enough of that." She retrieve the empty water bottle and placed in on the night stand. "If not for sleeping beds are at least for lying down. You'll feel better. Now come on."

The idea was a good suggestion, or he would have argued for the sake of arguing. After all Anzu was quite the debater. Silently Kaiba removed his shoes and settled back on the bed. He nearly sighed in relief as his head met the pillow. Pillows that soft needed to be outlawed.

The bed dipped slightly beside Kaiba while Anzu settled herself. He withheld any comments about her presumption to join him. She had demonstrated her usefulness contrary to interrupting his evening. He did not mind that she offered her company. Of course it had started on account of their kiss. How odd Week Five had progressed.

Gentle fingers brushed through Kaiba's bangs. Only then did he realize his eyes had been closed and opened them to find Anzu smiling down at his from where she sat at his side.

"Sorry. I wasn't sure if you had fallen asleep."

"One can only try."

"Well." She pulled his left hand into her lap and began playing with the large silver ring he wore. "I promise if you do fall asleep not to let anyone take pictures of you drooling on the pillow."

"Hn. And what would I do if you were my friend?"

"Be pain killer free and have an English woman trying to seduce you."

Kaiba groaned. "Maybe you should lock the door."

She paused in playing with his ring. "Maybe."

* * *

**CAMERA:** Kaori, 25 yrs old, Nanny

A blank card obscured the camera, hiding the recipient before Kaori revealed herself. "This just goes to prove what I was worried about from the beginning. Fate likes to play with people and so does Kaiba." She exhaled, shaking her head. "Japan... Kaiba Seto is gay."

* * *

Bachelorettes

- Aya: 25 - Professional Representative (PR)

- Anzu: 24 - Professional Dancer, Co-owns a dance studio

- Nozomi: 23 - Acupuncturist

- Suki: 27 - Voice Actress

- Virginia: 22 - Event Planner

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bachelor Kaiba Style**

**Week Six**

Five women, attempting to retain their relaxed sprawls in the living room of the mansion, watched Bakura like hawks. Not nearly as daunting as the twenty-five that had begun the season, but they continued to cause him unease. Anzu claimed to be the main focus of the spotlight of jealousy, yet Bakura forever remained in the spotlight of talk-dammit!

He willingly returning Anzu`s understanding smile and nervously shuffled the thin cards that held their future.

"Ladies, some of you may not be aware but this is the last week you will be accompanying Kaiba-san on any dates. For those Kaiba-san chooses to remain, he will be meeting each of your families."

Suki let out a little squeal and grabbed at Nozomi's arm. Her sudden excitement startled Bakura causing him to fumble frantically with his cards until they all ended up on the floor.

"Oh, Suki, you scared Bakura-san," Nozomi said, and hurried to his side to help clean up the cards.

Already he could feel his nerves sparking, a blush colouring his cheeks. "Thank you," Bakura bowed when Nozomi handed him his cards. Her innocent smile was accented by a similar blush that caused him to drop the cards a second time.

"For goodness sake," Anzu laughed, "Nozomi go sit back down, I'll help him."

Much to Bakura's relief, and Anzu's assistance, he was able to regain control of the situation. Five weeks on the show and his job never got any easier, but his ability to host continued improving, or so the producers and his friends told him.

"As I was saying," Bakura gave a small cough, "The first date is for Anzu, Aya," he paused, casting an inquisitive glance at the voice actress, "And Virginia."

Suki's sigh was easier to handle.

"The three of you will be accompanying Kaiba-san to a dojo in Tottori for a day of martial arts. Your limo is waiting."

* * *

With an 'oof' Anzu found herself staring up at the ceiling of the dojo and the smiling face of Aya. She offered her a hand up, which Anzu graciously accepted and the two instantly fell back into the stances they had been shown.

"Very good Aya-san," their instructor, Hayashi-sensei, praised, "Let me demonstrate one more time and you should be capable of taking your opponent down with more fluidity."

Hayashi-sensei, with his ever present smile of indifference, bowed to Anzu. She respectively returned the bow before Hayashi-sensei rushed forward, catching her completely unexpected and flipped her over his hip. Anzu landed on her back, eyes wide in surprise.

"Wow. All I did was blink," she smiled, "I thought you were going to show the move to Aya."

Strands of black hair that escaped his ponytail hung around his face and Hayashi-sensei brushed them aside. "Were you able to catch that, Aya-san?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yes, sensei."

"I stand corrected."

Shifting onto her elbow, Anzu rolled to her feet only to feel herself flying through the air, before connecting with the mat again. Okay, that one hurt just a little. She coughed, shaking her head to gather her bearings.

"Sorry," she addressed Hayashi-sensei from where he knelt beside her, "But I didn't catch that one. I'm a novice at this. Slower is better, please."

A tad wary Anzu stood up, taking a step away from their instructor just in case he decided to try a third time, but it was not far, nor fast enough. The third time he flipped her he remained kneeling on the mats. There was a painful shoulder in her gut before she made friendly with the mat. Hayashi-sensei kept a firm hold on her arm, preventing Anzu from moving.

"Do you understand what I just did?" he asked.

"Yeah," her gaze challenged him, "You're taking advantage of someone without any martial arts training. That isn't very professional, Hayashi-sensei."

Across the dojo Kaiba stopped assisting Virginia with their practice of defensive blocking. He glanced in her direction, silently observing. If Anzu was unable to make Hayashi-sensei release her she had no doubt Kaiba would do so.

Hayashi-sensei gave her his emotionless smile. "You will not learn if I treat you with caution."

"I don't want you to treat me with anything. Can you please let go of my arm, or are you wanting me to tap out? I admit defeat, you've won."

"Anzu?" Kaiba began walking over, "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know. Is there?" she glared.

In answer their instructor released her arm and sat back on his heals, but Anzu refused to be fooled again. She tucked her arms in and rolled until she trusted the space between them, before sitting up. Absent-mindedly Anzu rubbed at her arm, hoping that the next morning her limb would be free of bruising.

What the hell was wrong with Hayashi-sensei? The date was supposed to be a fun way of learning self defence, and considering Mokuba's involvement in the planning process, a way to roll around on the mats with Kaiba. Anzu assumed Hayashi-sensei was there for assistance and to teach. Joining in the mat tumbling did not seem appropriate.

"Anzu?" Kaiba's hand appeared in her vision, "What happened?"

Accepting the hand up, Anzu shook her head. "I'm not really sure what that was. Just promise me that on our next date the chances of me getting hurt are incredibly small."

"I will make certain of that," he promised.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Aya, 25 yrs old, Professional Representative

"Upon introduction Hayashi-sensei appeared professional and respectful. It was easy to follow his teaching of Aikido, but I don't understand his aggression towards Anzu. It was disconcerting to witness, I was taken back." Aya reached up to adjust her glasses, realizing her frames were missing in place of contacts and dropped her hand. "Kaiba-san was unimpressed and excused Hayashi-sensei from further assistance, a decision Virginia, Anzu and I all appreciated. What need is there for an instructor when Kaiba-san is nearly as well versed in the art of Aikido?"

* * *

Off to the side Anzu and Kaiba sat observing as Aya and Virginia spared against one another. Admittedly enough Kaiba made a pretty good teacher. For three untrained novices they were making pretty good head way.

"Shouldn't you be up there helping them, Kaiba-sensei?" Anzu smiled, "After all you are the only one here who gets to wear a skirt. That has to mean something."

"The correct term is _hakama_."

"Right. And _hakama_ translates to navy blue skirt of superiority."

"It isn't a skirt."

"Oh I beg to differ."

He smirked. "Then you'll be begging for a long time."

Anzu sat up a little straighter from the sudden goosebumps running up her spine. "You think I'll," she paused, "Beg?"

Kaiba broke eye contact and for a moment she thought he was uncomfortable with the sudden tension between them, but when he turned back to Anzu his eyes had grown dark and his smirk all knowing. "Of course."

"You are so wrong," she argued, "Take it back."

"No."

"Take. It. Back."

"What are you going to do, Anzu," he smiled, "Beg me?"

There was no hesitation as she tackled Kaiba to the floor. "Take it back," she ordered, straddling his waist, hands on her hips.

"No."

"Take it back," she stabbed him in the chest with her finger.

Kaiba pushed her sideways and rolled above her, hands on either side of her head. "You're the one who is going to have to beg for it."

"I'm not begging for anything!" Anzu threw her weight against him, pleased that Kaiba let her switch their positions so easily. "You can beg me."

"Why would I ever need to do that?"

"Because I have you over powered."

Kaiba smirked, "You think because your entire weight is seated on top of me that I'm under your control."

"Don't you like it?"

A laugh of surprise escaped Anzu as Kaiba flipped their positions, taking care to pin her hands above her head. Their bodies were pressed significantly closer together and she could feel the warmth of Kaiba's body through the fabric of her uniform, see the dark flakes of blue in his stunning eyes.

Even though he over powered her Anzu trusted that Kaiba would release her if she gave any hint of discomfort. Instead she chose to lie still, her heart beating a tattoo against her chest, and waited to see where Kaiba would lead their current situation.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" he asked in a low voice.

Anzu looked up at him in surprise. "Why aren't you?"

He studied her, pressing a little closer. "I can."

Oh please, please, please! She chanted to herself.

A loud bang sounded close to the couple followed by pain filled curses.

_"Owowowowowow. Dammit! That hurts!."_ Virginia held her left foot gingerly in her lap. Less vocal sounds of pain continued to pour from her mouth.

Kaiba dropped his forehead to Anzu's shoulder and took a controlling breath before moving off of her.

The moment was gone. For the first time throughout the entire show Anzu wished she had been the only one on the date with Kaiba. It was selfish, she knew, considering all the private time she had had with him, trumped all the other women combined.

"Thanks," she accepted Kaiba's hand up, and followed him over to the other members of their date.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Anzu, 24 yrs old, Professional Dancer

"Who intentionally sprains their ankle just to get closer to a guy?" Anzu shook her head. "For someone who didn't have a clue who Kaiba Seto was when she got here, Virginia has mastered how to capture his attention. The student has surpassed her master. Unfortunately for Virginia the camera crew managed to locate a pair of crutches and Seto didn't have to carry her. One can only hope she doesn't do something to the sushi tonight in hopes Seto will give her CPR."

* * *

The constant supply of alcohol and non judgemental listening ear that Todd, the bartender, provided Anzu with, was an escape from the failing sushi dinner. His colourful commentary on the dinner party of three she had fled from, was music to her ears.

"Mmmm. That man gets sexier the more he broods," Todd made eyes at Kaiba, "You know he only began brooding when you jumped ship."

Anzu giggled, taking a peek over her shoulder. "Everything he does is sexy. But I'm not the reason for his bad mood."

"Oh no? Honey he's been watching you all night long."

"Well Kaiba can keep watching cause I'm not going back," Anzu replied.

"I don't blame you with blondie treating the sushi like finger foods. Seriously, the chopsticks aren't complimentary decorative nose plugs. How Asian handicapped is she? Hi," Todd's voice jumped a few octaves, "My name is blondie and I'm a masochist."

The drink Anzu was partaking in spewed from her mouth, as she made the odd combined sound of laughing and coughing. She accepted the napkins Todd handed her and shook her head at his innocent wide eyes.

"Maybe you should do that again and he'll come over to give you mouth to mouth."

Anzu smiled. "I wouldn't want to get taken in for public indecency."

"For kissing? I think you may have reached your limit, Anzu-chan and if I wasn't having so much fun I would cut you off." He produced another rum and coke. "Try not to choke on this one."

"Thanks." She cradled the chilled glass between her hands. "And do you really think it would stop at kissing? Kaiba is the perfect wet dream. Did I ever tell you that his hands are pure magic? And those arms... he doesn't even need to flex, but when he does..." Anzu took notice. Oh boy how could she not take notice? That afternoon on the mats her fingers had been itching to run underneath Kaiba's shirt just for a feel.

Todd robotically nodded his head in agreement, lost in his own fantasy of Kaiba. "I hear you. Woah! I think miss prim and proper just kick blondie's sprained ankle on purpose."

"Damn, Aya is a tiger under all her manners." Of course there was still an opportunity for someone to trip over Virginia's sprained ankle, or drop something on it.

Something else behind Anzu caught Todd's attention and he quickly grabbed a glass to begin wiping. "Look out, Anzu-chan. Your perfect wet dream is heading directly for you."

"He is?"

The words were barely out of Anzu's mouth before Kaiba materialized beside her. He pushed the half finished drink in Todd's direction and reached for her hand. "We're leaving."

"Hey! I'm not finished with that," Anzu protested, and made a grab for the glass. Her reflexes a tad rusty Kaiba beat her to the glass and moved it further down the bar. "Seto!"

"It's very clear that you have gone over your limit, Anzu," he treated Todd to a stern look.

She pouted; yanking her hand from his to crossed her arms. "Just because you have a sexy frown doesn't mean I'm done my drink."

"Anzu."

"Seto."

The two had barely locked stubborn glares when they were interrupted. Thank goodness. In her intoxicated state she would never be a worthy opponent going up against Kaiba. Just looking at him was a distraction enough.

"Hey," Todd cheerfully interjected, "I don't think we've met and it's a crying shame that we've been kept apart. I'm Todd." The bartender held out his hand to which Kaiba gave a hurried shake.

"Toooooddddddd. Seto took my drink," Anzu reminded him.

"Sorry, sugar, but I'm going to have to side with tall dark and hand-me-a-towel here. He can take anything he wants. In fact," Todd pulled a business card from his back pocket and kissed it, "You can start by taking my number."

The faintest shade of pink tinged Kaiba's cheeks as he stared uncomfortably at the piece of card being held out to him. Never in their entire acquaintance had Anzu witnessed Kaiba blush. Flush in anger, yes, but never blush. It was almost supernatural seeing his cheeks light up. She would have pulled out her phone to take a picture if she could only find it.

"You're blushing," Anzu found the need to state.

For some unknown reason stating the obvious made the blush disappear. Kaiba ignored Todd and his business card instead choosing to remove Anzu from her bar stool. "It's time for us to leave, Anzu. Or do you want to keep the limo waiting?"

"But we need to pay Todd!"

"Our meals and your drinking have already been paid for."

"But what about his tip? He deserves a really big tip for taking care of me tonight." Anzu brushed Kaiba's hands off of her. "And don't forget his phone number."

Todd smiled at her. "Anzu-chan you are to kind to me."

Possibly a combination of embarrassment and an eagerness to flee, Kaiba retrieved his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out a few 10000 yen bills, dropping them on the counter. He graced Anzu with an inquisitive stare, eyebrow arched.

"Ohhhhhh. Eyebrow of sexiness. You see that Todd?"

"Mmmm, it will be permanently etched into my brain."

"Anzu," there was a warning in Kaiba's tone, "We are leaving."

"Wait! Don't forget Todd's number!" She grabbed the business card for Kaiba's sake. "Bye Todd. See you around some time."

The bartender waved, picking up a dish towel to resume his other paid duties.

For the third time Anzu found herself fending off Kaiba's hands, when had he become so touchie feelie, refusing to be assisted off of her bar stool. She may have been drunk but she could still stand on her own two feet unlike a certain masochistic blonde that would remain unnamed. Anzu made it upright before her equilibrium failed her. Strong hands caught her as she attempted to face plant the floor.

"Just how much have you had to drink?" Kaiba chastized.

Anzu shrugged, causing Kaiba to nearly loose his grip on her. "Todd? Wanna help me out here?"

"You choked on drink ten and never got to finish drink eleven."

"Oh yeah! Where's my drink? I need to finish it." After all, alcohol was an important... an important... "Drink?"

"No." Kaiba swung her up into his arms and politely said goodbye to Todd.

Enjoying the feel of Kaiba's strong arms around her Anzu pressed herself against his jacket. She had only one thought before passing out. Suck on this Virginia.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Suki, 27 yrs old, Voice Actress

"I have a few words of wisdom to share with everyone," Suki addressed the camera with complete seriousness, "Never, and I say NEVER cross a hungover Mazaki Anzu. She will kill you. Just ask Virginia."

* * *

With great focus Nozomi inserted a lily into her vase. She held her breath stepping back to view her first attempt at _Ikebana_. It was beautiful. Of course those who had mastered the art of _Ikebana_ might have something to say about her flower arrangement, but Nozomi's heart was bursting with pride.

Feeling a need to share her joy Nozomi cast her eyes around the table where her companions were each working on their own pieces. Suki was revelling in flower arrangement, but Kaiba-san had yet to pick up a flower.

For some reason Kaiba-san had been pulling out his phone frequently during their date and every time he looked at it he became slightly more agitated. Fearful of his anger turning on her Nozomi had offered him much space.

"Suki," she addressed her friend, "What do you think?"

The voice actress brushed her long hair out of her face. "Hm? Waa! Nozomi that is amazing! You are very talented."

"Oh, well I..." Nozomi ducked her head, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Can you help me? I don't know if I should add this daisy."

Ever one to help those in need Nozomi assented to assisting Suki. She did not believe anything she did would make Suki's arrangement more breath taking then it already was, but Suki's happiness was her happiness.

A stool being shoved roughly back from the table attracted the women's attention. Kaiba-san openly glared at his phone. A snarl of 'Todd' was heard before he stormed from the room.

* * *

"You gave him my number," greeted Anzu upon answering her cell phone. Cocooned comfortably in bed, she had groped blindly for the device in her half asleep daze.

"Seto?"

There was a long pause she almost thought he had hung up. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"I'm still recovering from my binge drinking. You'll have to forgive my lack of understanding. Why are you calling me?"

The sound of Kaiba taking a deep breath met her through the phone. "You gave Todd my phone number. Why?" 

"Why would I give Todd your phone number?" she defended, "I don't even have your phone number... Wait. How did you get my number?"

"That is not relevant."

"Are you even allowed to call me?"

"Anzu," he growled.

"Okay, okay. Just let me think for a minute. Let's not forget I'm still hungover." Anzu pulled the comforter higher around her shoulders and curled on her side, fending off the sandman. "Um, due to my missing pieces of memory from last night I may have woken up after you dropped me off."

When she failed to produce more information Kaiba asked impatiently, "And?"

"And I may or may not have messaged a few of my friends about Todd."

"Did you message Todd?"

"I don't remember."

"Well check."

"Fine, mister grumpy pants, just give me a minute."

In the dark room Anzu shied away from the bright light that was her cell phone screen. Blinking rapidly she rushed to scroll through her texts and end the phone call with Kaiba, for the chance to sleep.

"Oh crap!"

"What?"

Burrowing further underneath her blankets, as though they had the power to protect her from Kaiba, Anzu squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm sorry."

"You gave him my number."

"No, actually I gave Mokuba his number. I'm sorry! Intoxicated I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Kaiba fell silent on the other side of the phone. Unable to physically see him, she could not decipher his mood and possible level of anger. But he had yet to hang up on her and that had to count for something.

"Seto? You okay?"

"Hn."

"Did Todd call you?"

"No, he didn't call me. Todd has been messaging me."

"It can't be that bad. Probably made a day of _Ikebana_ more entertaining."

"I don't take kindly to being called snuggle-pants."

Anzu laughed, imagining Kaiba's reaction to the name, and wishing she had been there to see it. "If memory serves me correctly Todd is bothering you for his own entertainment."

"Really?" She could envision his arched eyebrow. "You remember distinct character traits of Todd but you don't recall passing his number around."

"I plead intoxication."

"Goodbye, Anzu."

"Don't get Mokuba in too much trouble."

"I make no promises."

"I'll accept that," Anzu smiled, "Have fun playing with flowers."

"Bye, Anzu."

* * *

**CAMERA:** Virginia, 22 yrs old, Event Planner

"I_f I take into account all the previous card ceremonies, Kaiba will be spending his time with Anzu. Understandably if I want to speak with Kaiba tonight I need to be with Anzu." _Virginia looked down at the crutches propped up against her thigh. _"These crutches are a minor inconvenience, and contrary to what the others are saying I didn't sprain my ankle on purpose. Accidents happen. But Anzu playing Kaiba when she doesn't even want to be here is no accident at all."_

* * *

On account that the evening was scheduled for a card ceremony Kaiba was taken aback by how and where in the mansion, or in this case, out of, he found Anzu and by default Virginia. The three other women had greeted him in the living room dressed to impress, and upon his inquisition informed him the others were on the back deck.

Also on the back deck. A hot tub.

Perched on the edge of the hot tub Virginia sat with her feet in the water. She wore a modest navy blue two piece bathing suit and had let her hair hang loose around her shoulders in soft curls.

In the hot tub Anzu was relaxed, leaning against the opposite side across from Virginia and in doing so had her back to his entrance. Her hair was held up with a couple of chopsticks and she casually played with the bubbles the hot tub produced.

_"Kaiba," _Virginia addressed him with a smile, _"I hope you don't mind I'm not in formal wear this evening. My ankle needed some relief and I'm not fond of pain medication for a sprain."_

Anzu glanced over her shoulder. "Hey Seto, I-" She paused, observing him, "Nice belt."

"And what's your excuse for skipping on the formal wear?" he smirked.

Anzu shrugged. "No reason."

He glanced over at a quiet Virginia watching their interaction like a hawk. "Did she honestly get pain medication for her minor sprain?"

"I don't know. She has avoided talking to me ever since our group date. I was a little surprised when she joined me in the hot tub, but far be it for me to tell her to leave."

_"Excuse me,"_ Virginia interrupted, _"I would appreciate if you could speak English while I am present. "_

Anzu took a calming breath before looking over at Virginia._ "This is a private __conversation. If you would really like to know I'm sure Suki or Nozomi can go get your English-Japanese dictionary for you."_

The fake civility was a new step in Anzu and Virginia's relationship, but Kaiba had been anticipating the change. Their friendship may have outlasted the show if Virginia had gone home in the previous weeks, but with the competition scaled down, everyone was a threat and winning Kaiba came before friendship.

_"Why don't they also bring down my book of etiquette for you to read up on?"_

"Go drowned yourself in the hot tub," Anzu glared, _"I'm leaving."_

"Leaving?" Kaiba frowned as his mouth got ahead of him.

The brunette stood up in the hot tub, rivulets of water running down her bare shoulders and back, too many to track with the naked eye, but Kaiba was instantly taken with the tattoo in the middle of Anzu's lower back. The design was a small image of the backs of four Duel Monster Cards overlapping in a fan shape. Anzu turned to reveal that her swimsuit was in fact a one piece, rich red in colour, halter top around the neck.

When caught watching, Anzu gave him a shy smile. "Mind handing me a towel?" she asked, stepping gracefully out of the hot tub.

Procuring a fluffy towel from the patio chair Kaiba handed it over before stepping behind Anzu. She stilled at the feel of his fingers brushing over her damp skin.

"Duel Monster Cards?" he asked, tracing the tattoo a second time.

Anzu peered over her shoulder, a faint blush on her cheeks. "You like it?"

Kaiba smiled.

"Of course you do. Stupid question."

"What is the significance of four cards?" he asked.

"They represent Yugi, Jou, Honda and myself. I got it when I was seventeen."Anzu turned to face him at his silence and saw the scepticism on his face. "You don't believe me?"

"No. But I'm sure we can improve upon it. After all you do owe me a tattoo."

Ever since that night in the gazebo, Kaiba had moved past thoughts of Anzu's dare, but seeing the image permanently inked on Anzu's skin was giving him ideas. They could add to her tattoo or choose a different body part to mark with an image that had no connection to her friends.

"Seto?" She looked up, probing him with her eyes. "Are you really going to make me get a tattoo?"

Kaiba shook his head. "I don't hold people to casually tossed dares, Anzu." He held up his hand when she went to interrupt. "I am also aware, as being here has proven, that there is little I can make you do if you are unwilling."

Anzu continued to watch him silently until a splash from the hot tub broke the moment. "I'll think about it."

_"The Inventor of crutches needs to be shot,"_ Virginia muttered to herself but loud enough to be overheard. She balanced precariously on one crutch while she struggled to pull the other from the hot tub. _"Nothing but a hassle to use and tires my arms."_

"Well. I'm going to change into something a little more comfortable and a little less riska, like my pyjama's," Anzu announced, "You had better go help Virginia before she falls in and requests CPR." It was with a smile of satisfaction that Anzu tossed the towel back on a patio chair and disappeared into the mansion.

* * *

**CAMERA:** Anzu, 24 yrs old, Professional Dancer

"It hurts that I've lost the friendship Virginia and I had on account of Seto. But I don't blame either of them for that. It was my own fault for thinking I would leave the show with new friends. And boy was I throw to learn so much about Seto." Anzu paused, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "He's... he's..." She shrugged her shoulders. "Seto is unexpected."

* * *

It was a surprise to everyone, when Kaiba handed Nozomi a blank card to send her home. Of the twenty-five women who had begun in the mansion Nozomi was one of the select few who had come with the single purpose of falling in love. Watching Suki console her had made Anzu misty eyed. Even Kaiba accepted the hug Nozomi gave him before leaving.

"I see you are all sad that Nozomi has left," Bakura address the remain women and Kaiba, "But there is good news for those remaining." He let out a little 'eep' when the women turned at him with pleading tear filled eyes. "K-k-kleenex?" Bakura shyly offered over a box to Aya.

"Based on the circumstances I would have thought the only tears shed would be of joy," Kaiba said.

Anzu marched over to where he stood and kicked him in the shin with her pink plush hello kitty slippered foot. "Nozomi is our friend. Why do you have to be so rude?"

Kaiba took a moment to glance down at her harmless fluff covered feet. "I had to send someone home. Would you rather I have sent you?"

The spotlight was back on her. It may have not been beaming with jealousy but the sniffles and dabbing at tears had settled into inquisitive probing stares. Even Kaiba had the gall to smirk at the unease he caused her.

"Bakura?" Anzu turned to her friend, ignoring the others. "Didn't you mention something about good news?"

Their host shuffled his cards. In a delay to organize his thoughts. "Right. Uh... After tonight all of you will be returning to your homes because for the next two weeks Kaiba-san will be meeting each of your families."

Suki pumped her fist in the air and high fived Aya, which got her a small smile. "Awesome!"

_"Did he say families?"_ Virginia's question was disregarded.

In her best imitation Anzu quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "You're looking a little shell shocked, Seto-chan. Regretting who you sent home now?"

The emotion in Kaiba's eyes, when he replied with a no, stole Anzu's breath. But then he just had to lean over and make her forget how to breath all together when he kissed her. There was no time for Anzu to remember how to return the kiss, let alone even return it before Kaiba was stepping back.

"Goodbye, Anzu," he said, leaving her stunned in the middle of the living room.

* * *

Bachelorettes

- Aya: 25 - Professional Representative (PR)

- Anzu: 24 - Professional Dancer, co-owns a dance studio

- Suki: 27 - Voice Actress

- Virginia: 22 - Event Planner

TBC...


End file.
